I Wanna Be Your Man
by NatashaPavlova
Summary: The year is 1964 and Liz has a new problem with her father. When Beth gets hospitalized, Liz realizes she needs George's help. Liz also realizes her feelings for George are bigger than she thought. But where would she find him, and how will she get to him? Sequel to The Wounds that Never Heal...R&R Please
1. Chapter 1

I Wanna Be Your Man

Chapter: 1

Liz Parker's life had been perfect for five years, ever since her aunt Beth took her in at the age of fourteen when her Dad went bonkers. She was definitely grateful for her aunt' Beth gave her a place to come home to; clothes to wear, and Beth always knew how to cheer her up when she felt sad.

Well it was January 10, 1964 and all 17 year old Liz wanted to do was go to bed after a long day of running around town with Beth.

"Please Beth, I'm exhausted?!" Liz begged her aunt.

Beth laughed, "No you can't go to bed," she said still smiling, "You have to stay up at least until you after you eat some dinner first."

Liz giggled and rolled her eyes. Beth pulled her into the kitchen and started searching for something to make.

"Whattcha gonna make?" Liz asked leaning her back against the counter.

"How 'bout…spaghetti?" Beth shrugged and Liz made a face, "Ok, no. what about burgers?"

"Hm, maybe," Liz looked in the fridge, "Oh hey! Do we still have that yummy recipe from Mrs. Harrison?"

Beth stopped looking through the cabinets and opened a draw, "The one with the spicy chicken?"

"YES!" Liz grinned and helped Beth look for it. "Got it!"

Beth giggled at her excitement and got started in the meal. Liz helped her by pulling out the required ingredients and throwing things she was to lazy to throw away at the moment.

It was almost ready and Liz was stirring up a pitcher of lemonade for them when the doorbell sounded. Beth stopped what she was doing and went to answer the door.

Liz tried hard to listen to what was being said, but they were talking in such low voices she couldn't hear anything besides mutters. She finally gave up and brought the lemonade to the table.

"Liz?" Beth called from the living room, "Could you come in here for a second?"

Liz frowned and went to the living room and saw a familiar face.

"Liz, you remember Officer James brown?" Beth gestured to the familiar person.

"Jim!" Liz smiled and hugged the officer she hadn't seen in so long.

"Hello, Liz," Jim smiled for a second then his face got serious, "You might wanna sit down." Liz's expression also became serious as she sat down on the couch across from the two, who remained standing.

"What's going on?" Liz glanced at Beth. She looked extremely worried and wouldn't meet Liz's curious gaze.

"Well," Jim hesitated, "There's been a…problem, with your father."

Liz was horrified, "What kind of problem?"

"The kind that puts you in extreme danger." Beth said quietly as if in disbelief.

"Danger?" Liz felt like crying.

Jim nodded gravely, "I'm afraid that he's…" Jim hesitated again.

"Jim," Liz choked, "Just tell me, Please."  
"He's broken out of prison." Jim looked down at his hands in his lap.

"What?" Liz asked. She knew it was going to be bad, but not this bad, "How?"

"We believe he had inside help from one of the guards on duty." Jim responded, his face expressionless.

"Well do you know who helped him?" Beth wondered.

"We have a couple of ideas, but we aren't too sure at the current time." Jim looked back to Liz apologetically, "I'm sorry Liz; really I am."

Liz nodded sadly and Beth led Jim to the door. Liz hadn't felt like crying in a long time. What was she gonna do with her Dad out of prison?

"Liz you need to find someplace to stay for a while." Beth said sternly once Jim had gone.

"What? No, I'm not going anywhere!" Liz stood, trying to hold her ground.

"Butt your father is on the loose!" Beth said getting louder, "And he's probably looking to find a way to hurt you!"

"So what? It's not like he hasn't done it before!" Liz yelled back, "And I'm not leaving you here by yourself!"

"Liz you have to," Beth was getting flustered, "Don't you see? You. Are. In. Danger!"

"I don't care!" Liz plopped back on the couch.

Beth sat down next to her, "You are just as stubborn as your mum was, you know that?"

Liz crossed her arms over her chest, "I am not stubborn."

"Please Lizzie?" Beth pleaded, "I don't know what I'd do if I lost you. You're like the daughter I never had."

"Oh Beth I don't wanna loose you either," Liz said starting to cry, "But I don't wanna leave you hereby yourself. You're in just as much danger as I am."

Beth looked at her pleadingly, "Just one night, Liz, Please!"

Liz wiped her face and nodded silently. Liz hugged Beth and heaved a sigh.

"Where will I go?" Liz asked trying to laugh off her worry.

"I dunno yet. I'll call around and in the mean time you go eat your dinner." Beth pushed Liz to the table and put a plate of spicy chicken in front of her.

"Right, dinner." Liz pushed her food around, suddenly at a loss of appetite. She barely ate as Beth sat in the other room looking for a place for Liz to stay for the night.

After about an hour, Beth popped in and said, "You'll be going to the McCartney's for the night."

"Really?" Liz tried to smile. She loved every one of the McCartney's; even Paul's annoying brother Mike. She'd gotten really close to them after their Mother died a few years before, but she hadn't really spent the night since her father attacked her so many years ago.

"Yep, you'll be staying in the guest room." Beth sat down with her dinner.

"Ok, then I guess I better be getting ready to go." Liz left the room quickly and gathered the few things she'd need.

She sighed and kissed Beth goodbye before running to the McCartney's house as fast as she could.

"OH, hi Liz!" Mike said excitedly when he opened the door, "Come on in."

Liz grinned and stepped inside, going straight to her room to put her things away.

"Hello Liz!" she heard Mr. McCartney call, "You'll be in the guest room you know?"

"Yes sir, I know!" she called back and went to find him.

She found him in the kitchen cleaning the dishes.

"Hello, Mr. McCartney." Liz said picking up the dishes and started to dry them.

"Hello Liz!" he responded cheerily. A sudden wave of exhaustion crashed into Liz and she yawned widely. Mr. McCartney noticed and said, "Oh, Liz you don't have to help me."

He took the plate from her, "Oh, no I want to help you…"  
"NO you go on to bed, I can finish this."

Liz didn't try to argue anymore and shrugged before walking back to her room.

**Hi, I hope you liked the first chapter to my sequel! Please review and tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, so I forgot to put this in the first chapter, so I'm putting in this one. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**

I Wanna Be Your Man

Chapter: 2

"I knew this would happen!" Liz wailed.

"Alright, Liz calm down love." Mr. McCartney said soothingly. Mike put a comforting arm around her.

"How could I calm down?" Liz wiped the hot tears of anger and frustration off her cheeks.

Jim had just called to inform her that there was a break-in at her house, and Beth had been badly injured.

"Why don't we go see her Liz?" Mike suggested quietly. Liz nodded and before she knew it she was crying at Beth's bedside.

Beth wasn't responding to anything as she fell in and out of consciousness.

"Oh, Beth, please be alright…" Liz sobbed quietly, "Please…"

"Lizzie…?" Beth muttered. Liz grabbed her hand and sniffled loudly.

"Beth? Talk to me please!" Liz sobbed.

"Lizzie you need to get away…" Beth's voice was fading, "Away from here..."

"But Beth where would I go?" Beth watched her aunt's eye lashes flutter, "Beth!" she was slipping back into unconsciousness.

The last thing Beth said before Liz was forced to leave was a word; a name she hadn't thought about in a long time. She said in her barely audible voice, "George…"

Liz was barely aware of the doctor leading get out of the room. She didn't even notice Mike or Mr. McCartney's worried expressions, or the fact that they were going back to their home.

The only thing that echoed in her mind was her aunt's last words, "George…George…George…" Liz didn't know what to do. Where would she find him? How would she even get to him? What would happen if she didn't find him? Would one of them get hurt?

She didn't want to find out some of those answers, but she didn't want to go too far from Beth either.

"Well what are you going to do?" Mike asked a few days later after Liz told him about it.

"I dunno yet. I don't wanna leave Beth and I wouldn't even know where to start looking for George."

"Well I know they're going to the US sometime this month." Mike smirked.

"But where are they now?" Liz sighed and ran her hand through her long brown hair.

"Well I know Paul's address, but I can't guarantee he'll be there."

"Well it's a start at least." Liz sighed again.

Mike nodded and walked out of the room. Liz was left with her thoughts. She decided to go to bed a little earlier than usual, because she desperately needed to get her mind off Beth and George, or the fact that her lunatic of a father was on the loose looking for a way to find her.

She curled up under her blankets and soon fell asleep, dreaming about George for the first time in a long time.

* * *

Liz woke up the next morning, forgetting everything that had been going on the past few weeks for a few seconds.

As soon as she sat up and looked around it all rushed back to her. She found it hard then she expected to hold back her sobs.

She let out a shaky breath and dragged herself out of bed. She was met in the kitchen by Mr. McCartney and a box of cornflakes.

"Morning Mr. McCartney." She muttered as she poured her breakfast in a bowl with some milk.

"Good mornings miss Parker" he said smiling.

She sat down and ate her food in silence until Mike got up and tried to strike up conversation.

"So I know where Paul is." He said.

Liz perked up, "Really?"

"Yep, and I can tell you if I knew what the date was." Mike said nodding.

"Uh..." Liz had to stop and think for a second, "It's February 6."

"Great, they're getting ready to go to America." Mike said.

Mr. McCartney was going to cut in but the phone beat him to it. He went to answer it and came back with a happy smile. "Uh, Liz someone's on the phone for you…"

Liz frowned and went to go pick up the phone, "Hel-lo?" she asked curiously.

"Liz? It's Paul. I heard about Beth. Mike said you were stayin with them for a while."

"Oh my gosh! Hi Paul!" Liz was excited, "Yeah, Mike shouldn't be telling people where I am though."

"I heard about that too. How do you think he got out?" Paul's voice was soft and comforting.

"Jim said he had inside help." Liz's smile faded and she heard guitar laying in the background, "Who's there with you?"

She could practically hear his smirk, "Oh, nobody just George. You wanna talk to him?"

"NO! Paul- uh- please I -,"

"Hello?" George's voice echoed in her head, "Hello anyone there?"

"Oh, uh, sorry George, "She didn't know what to say to him.

"Who is this?" he asked sounding as if he already had an idea.

"Sorry, it's…Liz." She pursed her lips and waited for him to say something, anything.

"Hey Liz, uh, how- how you been?" George sounded nervous.

"I'm alright I guess, you know aside from my maniac father on the loose and the fact that he hospitalized Beth."

"Oh, gosh, George gasped, "I'm so sorry Liz…" George didn't know what to say either.

"So, when are you guys leaving for the US?" She was trying desperately to make conversation. Anything could be better then the awkward silence between them.

"Tomorrow around 6 a.m." he sounded suddenly excited.

"Cool, when do you think you'll get back?" Liz bit her lip.

"We'll be back February 22. George said. She knew he was smiling on his end of the phone.

"So, maybe we can get together when you come back, you know to catch up?" she squeezed her eyes shut in hoping.

"I don't know Liz." He lost his happy tone suddenly.

"Oh," Liz sighed, "Then I guess that's it then."

"No, Liz." George said before he lost her, "It's not that I don't want to! It's just we don't get a whole lot of time off is all."

"Oh, ok, well I guess I'll see you around." Liz felt her eyes well up.

"Oh hi again." Paul's voice came over the receiver, "George just dropped the phone and ran out of the house."

"Oh, well tell him…" Liz stopped and the silence that filled her ears was deafening.

"Tell him what, Liz?" Paul asked.

"Never mind, "She shook her head to clear her thoughts, "Wait, tell him I miss him, will you Paul?"

"Yeah Liz," he said gently, "I'll tell him. Bye Liz."

"Bye Paul." Liz hung up the phone and sighed. Then it a cured to her; she forgot to ask for George to help her! She groaned and smacked herself in the face. How could she be so stupid?

Mike walked in the room and noticed her frustration, "You alright love?"

Liz bursted into tears, "NO!" she sobbed. Mike wrapped his arms around her in a hug, and tried to comfort her, "I talked to Paul and George…"

"Did you ask George to help? What did he say?" Mike asked pulling away.

Liz just cried harder, "Mike I didn't ask him! I forgot!"

"You forgot?" Mike asked frowning, "How could you forget something that important?"

"I don't know," Liz choked, "I got…lost."

Mike squinted his eyes and kept frowning, "You got…lost?"

Liz nodded, and she felt her cheeks get red, "I-in his voice I-I guess."

Mike looked at her and saw something he'd only seen on those rare occasions when George and Liz came over to see Paul together. He wondered if she knew she still liked him. "I get it Liz, but what are you gonna do know?"

Liz suddenly had an idea, "Mike, I need Paul's address!"

"Ok," Mike hurried to write down the address, "Why?"

"Because I'm going to see Paul." She said moving to the door.

"Oh no you're not," Mr. McCartney stopped her, "You promised to be at the hospital with Beth."

"But I have to-," Liz tried to argue.

"NO, you told Beth you'd be there so you and Mike are going there with Me." he responded sternly.

"Yes sir." Liz looked at the floor and swallowed hard.

* * *

Later Liz, Mike, and Mr. McCartney were at the hospital, and all Liz could think of was how she should be out looking for George.

"Liz you can go look for him when we get back." Mike said, getting quite fed up with all her complaining.

Liz rolled her eyes and slouched in her chair. She picked at the loose strands on her skirt with boredom. She practically ran out of the hospital when it was time to go. Not that she didn't still love Beth. Or want her to get better, but Beth told her to find George, and she couldn't do that cooped up in the hospital.

Mr. McCartney seemed determined to keep her close, "Liz could you vacuum the living room? I asked Mike to do it yesterday, but he didn't, so…?"

Liz sighed, "Sure Mr. McCartney."

Liz vacuumed as quickly as she could, and was going to leave, but Mr. McCartney stopped her again to dry the dishes. When she was finished with _that_ Mr. McCartney asked her to do another chore Mike probably could have done, but how could she say no to him? Every time she got close to leaving, Mr. McCartney sidetracked her.

By the time he couldn't possibly have anymore chores for her to do it was too dark and cold to go anywhere.

'Fine,' she thought looking out side one more time, as if it would make it daylight again, 'I'll just get up early tomorrow and find him then.'

She trudged off to bed and went to sleep to get up hopefully before Mr. McCartney.

**HI! THANKS FOR READING! REVIEW if you liked it! (You can review even if you didn't…)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Liz got up the next morning feeling drowsy and somewhat put out. It was definitely way too early to be happy. It was still dark out side as she got out of bed and got dressed.

She hurried out of her room as quietly as she could and scrambled to find her coat in the dark room. She stuffed the paper with Paul's address on it in her pocket before leaving the McCartney house.

It was freezing out side, even after she hugged her jacket closer to her body. She tried to move quickly to stay at least a little bit warm, but it was too cold.

Liz finally found Paul's house, but only after making two wrong turns. She knocked hopefully and waited for an answer. After a few minutes of o answer, Liz looked at her watch and groaned, 6:30 a.m. she was too late.

"Well, hello Liz." A gruff voice said behind her.

Liz gasped and turned around slowly. What she saw made her heart skip; and not in the good way, like when she used to see George…

"Dad…" she breathed in disbelief.

"That's right," he took a step toward her, and she took a worried step back, slamming against Paul's front door, "Don't worry Liz, I'm just lookin for your boyfriend, Georgie."

"Well I don't know where he is, so just leave me alone." Liz said extremely frightened. He moved forward and grabbed her arm roughly.

"Where is he Liz?' he asked again, "How could you not know where your own boyfriend is?"

"He's not my boyfriend, and I haven't seen him!" Liz was trying her best not to cry.

"Awww," her father said in mock pity, "Did he dump you?"

"Why do you wanna find him?" Liz asked harshly.

He grabbed her by the hair and roughly started to pull her down the sidewalk, "It doesn't matter, all you need to know is I still have a score to settle with him, and you are gonna take me to him."

She struggled to get away, "No I'm not!" she yelled, "And even if I knew where he was, I wouldn't even _if_ I knew where he was!"

Her father slapped her across the face and he growled angrily at his daughter. He opened his mouth to threaten her again when they heard, "Well what's goin on here?"

Liz's father looked up, suddenly worried, and Liz followed his gaze. A police officer was walking towards them and Liz' father suddenly released Liz and bolted before anyone could make a move. He was around the corner before the officer could even get to Liz.

"Are you alright Miss?" he asked. Liz thought this must be a question police officers were required to ask. She was obviously fine, but she nodded anyway, "Alright, then stay out of trouble then miss."

Liz frowned as he walked away. He was acting strange Liz thought. Why didn't he go after her father? He obviously knew she was fine, so why did he let him go like that?

Suspicious, very suspicious, Liz thought as she started back down the street. The only thing she'd learned all morning about George and Paul was that she had to go to America; and it had to be today.

* * *

A few hours later after she packed a quick bag and got the location from Mike, Liz was on a plane on her way to New York. She sighed in her seat as she tried hard to ignore the pounding in her head. The flight attendant was very persistent in trying to give Liz a beverage of some kind form her cart.

"No thank you." Liz grumbled for the tenth time in about ten minutes. The attendant rolled her eyes as if Liz was the one being annoying, before walking away with her cart.

Liz pulled the piece of paper with The Beatles hotel address on it in New York along with their room number. She doubted she'd be able to even make it through the door if the girls were anything in the US like they were in Liverpool and the rest of England.

George suddenly entered her mind. She wondered if he'd changed at all since he'd left for Hamburg. She remembered what Paul said on the phone the day before, "He just dropped the phone and ran out…"

She found herself dozing off at wondering why he'd run out. She slept the rest of the flight and was woken up by the annoying flight attendant.

"Excuse me, miss." She said tapping Liz's shoulder, "The plane has landed."

"Huh?" Liz sat up and swung her arm defensively, "What? Oh gosh, I'm sorry."

The attendant ducked, and said it was alright, but Liz was still embarrassed by it. She stood and exited the plane quietly.

She found a taxi and luggage into the trunk.

"Hi, I need to get to the plaza hotel, please." She said. The driver noticed her accent, but didn't comment on it. He just got as close to the hotel as he could, considering all the girls who'd shown up to catch a glimpse of the lovely famous Beatles.

"Good luck kid." The driver said just before he drove off. Liz looked around and blew the air out of her cheeks. She saw an alley next to the hotel and moved for it. She was grabbed by the sleeve of her sweater by a girl with brown hair and brown eyes. She had a crazed look in her eyes as she said, "Don't you just LOVE the Beatles? I do, ESPECIALLY RINGO!"

It took Liz second to comprehend what was screamed at her, "uh, yeah, sure." She tried to smile as she backed away from the girl. She made sure the girl had gone back to screaming at the top of her lungs before ducking into the alley.

It was dark, and all Liz could see was the shadowy figure of a man and the outline of a doorway.

The figure was leaning against the wall smoking cigarette. She ignored him and walked up to the door. She knocked on it hard. A big looking man answered and said in a gruff voice, "Who're you?"

"I-I-I'm L-Liz Parker," Liz stammered, "I need to see George Harrison, I'm a-a friend of his."

"Well _Liz Parker,_" the man said, "Do you know how many girls I've dealt with today who claim to be George Harrison's friend?"

Liz suddenly knew how stupid her plea sounded. The man slammed the door and Liz sat down against the building, and leaned her pounding head back against the wall.

The figure had evidently finished his cigarette and knocked on the door. Liz noticed he had rings on his ring and pinky fingers.

The door opened again and the gruff man looked like he was going to yell but stopped himself suddenly, "Come on in." he said instead.

The figure stopped and turned around to Liz, and held out his hand, "You comin Lizzie?" he asked. This caught her off guard, nit just the name he called her, but the fact that he was helping her get in.

She stood up and took his hand. He pulled her into the hotel and the gruff guy looked as if he was going to protest.

"It's alright, Joe, she's with me." Liz noticed he had a familiar accent and suddenly wondered who he was.

He put his coat collar down and he took off the hat he was wearing as they walked down the hall. Liz stopped and stared at him in complete disbelief, though she didn't really know why.

"Why'd you stop?" he asked his blue eyes sparkling. He saw her luggage in her hand and took it out of her hand to carry it for her.

"You're-you're RINGO STARR!" she said smiling.

Ringo ran to her and clapped him hand to her mouth, "Shhh!" was all he said as he pulled her down the hall to the elevator.

She didn't know what to say to him as the door closed, but some word suddenly blurted out, "Why'd you help me?"

He shrugged and smiled at her, "You looked like you needed help. I wouldn't have helped you if you didn't say your name, though."

Liz frowned, "Why not?"

"I happen to know George Harrison has a friend with the name Liz Parker, and you looked extremely put out that you couldn't get to him, so why not?" Ringo shrugged again as the doors opened again and he led her down the hall to the very last room.

"Ok," he said. "Stay here for a second."

Liz nodded and Ringo entered the room and shut the door behind him. There was a loud ruckus in the room, and Liz waited for someone to come out and get her.

The noise continued for a minute or two more before the door flew open.

There in front of Liz, was George staring at her in disbelief.

* * *

**OOOH, CLIFFHANGER! What will George's reaction be!? Guess you'll have you'll have to wait and find out!**

**(p.s. my little sister really wanted to be in the story, so if you're wondering who the crazy brown haired brown eyed fan was, it was her!)**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Liz's eyes widened and she instantly busted into tears of excitement as he wrapped his arms around her in a hug.

"Liz!" he gasped, "Why are you here?"

She sobbed into his chest and he stroked her hair trying to calm her down, "I need to talk to you…about Beth and my Dad."

Nodded and pulled her into their room. Ringo came back and got her bag for her as George sat her down on the couch.

"Alright Liz," George said quite seriously, "Why're you here?"

Liz took a deep breath, "Well you know my Dad broke out of prison, and what he did to Beth. Beth told me to get away from Liverpool and find you…" Liz suddenly ran out of things to say.

"Why?" George didn't seem all that thrilled to see her suddenly, "Why would Beth tell you that?"

Liz shrugged, "I don't know, but that's not really the main reason I'm here, George."

He sat down next to her and softened his expression, "Then tell me what it is."

"I'm here because my father is looking for you…" Liz felt more tears flowing at the thought, but didn't bother wiping them away.

"What? Why?" George was confused.

"I don't know, all he said was he had some sort of score to settle with you." Liz said looking down at her hands. George reached over and took her nervous hand in his.

John and Paul entered the room suddenly, laughing and smiling, but stopped when they saw Liz.

Paul rushed up and hugged her tight.

"Hi Paul!" she giggled when he pulled back.

"What're you doing here?" he asked much nicer than George had.

"I'm sorry to cut in," John said frowning, "But who's this?"

George frowned at John, "It's Liz, ya know, Liz Parker?"

"Oh, Lizzie?" John asked with a smirk, "Gee, I hardly recognized you!"

"Hello to you too, John." Liz said. She took a shaky breath and sat back down next to George.

George sighed and put an arm over her shoulders, "So, Liz," he was trying hard to find something to talk about. He saw her yawn, and then grimace like it hurt, "Are you alright, love?"

Liz frowned and tried to cover up the fact she didn't feel well, "Why do you ask?"

"You can go lie down if you like, ya know?" Paul said seriously.

"Thanks, but I'm just a little tired." Liz smiled at them. George looked at her closely and thought she looked a bit pale. She started to get up, and George pulled her back down and put his hand to her forehead.

She was burning up, and judging by the look on her face she knew it too, "It's a good thing you're tired, because you don't get any other choice but to lie down, love."

She made a face and he pulled her into his own room, "Get some sleep love." He kissed her the tip of her nose and hugged her again. She nodded and returned his kiss with one on his cheek. He left her to climb into the bed as he shut off the light and shut the door.

George plopped back down on the couch and was instantly surrounded by his three mates.

"So," John smirked, "Does Georgie still love Miss Lizzie?"

"NO!" George protested, "And I never did in the first place!" he felt his cheeks getting hot and tried his best to stop them.

"You can't expect us to believe that can you George?" Ringo asked.

"How do you fit into this, you don't even know her!?" George said trying to change the subject.

"Ah, I see Georgie's forgotten all those days in Hamburg when you wouldn't _shut up_ about her!" Paul said laughing a little bit at the end. George saw John grinning at how uncomfortable the where making him, "C'mon, George," Paul continued, "Why don't you tell her how you feel?"

"Because, Paul," George sounded defeated, but quickly went back to being defensive, "I don't feel that way about her!" he got up and stormed out of the room.

"Should we go after him?" Ringo asked looking worried.

"Nah," John said flipping through a magazine, "He can't go far, Brian won't let us leave, and there are about a million birds outside."

"I guess you're right…" Ringo muttered and went back into his room.

John had an idea suddenly, "Paul didn't you used to have a crush on Liz?"

Paul frowned, "No you're thinking of George again, John." Paul said rolling his eyes, "Why do you ask?"

"I have an idea to get Georgie to spill his guts…" John said with a glint of mischief in his eyes.

Meanwhile, George sat on the floor of the hallway out side their room. He was trying to sort out his feelings for Liz.

I do like Liz…he thought, I always have come to think about it, but I would never ever tell John or Paul that. I'm definitely not telling her either.

George sighed and looked up at the ceiling in frustration, if I like her some much, why do I wish she wasn't here? He couldn't come up with an answer for that one.

He sat out there for a good hour and a half until he saw Brian coming down the hall to give them an update on what's going on.

"George?" he asked frowning, "Why're you in the hall?" he didn't give George a chance to answer, "Did Lennon lock you out again?"

George couldn't help but smile, "No, Brian, I just needed to get away from Lennon's teasing." He said as he stood and followed Brian into the suite.

"ALRIGHT BOYS!" Brian yelled. John, Paul, and Ringo all filed out of their rooms and all at once shushed him.

"Didn't you know people need sleep?" John scolded in a hushed whisper.

"Oh I'm sorry if I woke you, but I-," he was cut off by Paul's giggle.

"We weren't the one's sleeping, Brian," he said still giggling.

Brian frowned and shook it off, "well anyway, I'm only here long enough to tell you what's going on.

"You'll be performing on the Ed Sullivan show in two days at 8 o'clock. Rehearsals are tonight at 7 and tomorrow around 3, and there will be a dress rehearsal at noon before the show, alright?"

"That's all great," John said, "But what are we gonna do with Liz?" he watched brains face twist into confusion.

"Who's-," Brian didn't have to finished his question because Paul and Ringo piped up.

"She's George's girlfriend." They said in unison.

"Wha-," George started to retort back but, Brian looked at him with a disapproving glare.

"Is she really George?" Brian asked seriously, "Because if she's not, she has to leave."

George glared at the four men waiting for an answer. They knew he'd have to say yes in order to keep an eye on Liz, "Yes, Brian, she's my…girlfriend." He said through gritted teeth.

Brian made a quick note about it and left the hotel room without another word. George waited till the door was closed before he pounced on John and Paul.

They wrestled around in the floor for a minute as George said horrible things to them. Ringo sat on the couch watching and trying hard not to laugh at them. He finally got up and picked them apart, putting Paul at one end of the room, John on the other and George sitting on the couch.

"You three did that on purpose!" George scolded, "You knew I'd say yes."

"Yes we did, but how else were you going to explain her?" Ringo asked, "Brian would've found out about her sooner of later."

George huffed, he knew Ringo was right, but he didn't like how they just threw him into it, "That still doesn't prove I like her ya know?"

"Yeah, ok George." John said rolling his eyes.

George huffed again and decided he should probably go shower before rehearsals that evening. He entered the bathroom still wondering whether he wanted Liz to be there or not. He didn't realize he had a headache until he looked in the mirror and saw how pale he looked.

No, he thought, I can't get sick now! Maybe the shower will help.

Well the shower didn't help come to find out. He didn't tell any one he didn't feel well, he wanted to wait until it was absolutely necessary. He sat down in the couch and ruffled his wet hair out of his face. He had no idea where the others had gone, so he thought then would be good time to sleep for a bit. Maybe that might help him feel better.

**I REALLY NEED REVIEWS PEOPLE! PLEASE?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"George…" Liz whispered poking his cheek, "George wake up…" she poked him again, this time he opened his eyes and grinned at seeing her; something she hadn't seen in a while.

"Oh, Liz, what's the matter?" he said sitting up with a yawn. That nap didn't really help him feel better at all. If anything he felt worse.

"Nothing's the matter; I was just wondering why it was so quiet." Liz looked around suspiciously.

"The other guys must be out of asleep of something." George said as she sat down next to him.

Liz looked at him and noticed he was pale, but she couldn't tell if that was just his normal skin tone, "George do you feel ok?" she asked finally.

"Yeah," he lied, "I'm alright, Liz."

"You sure, cuz you don't look alright." Liz made a face and raised her eyebrows at him.

He smiled at her and nodded, "Yes, Liz I am fine!' she smiled and put her head down on his shoulder. She didn't believe him completely, she knew he felt horrible. She knew she'd given him whatever it was she'd had before he made go lie down.

A few minutes later Paul and John came out of John's room looking quite mischievous. When they saw Liz and George, Paul smiled and John smirked triumphantly. George saw it unfortunately and stood up. Since Liz was balanced on his shoulder; and was half asleep, she fell sideways onto the couch with a quiet grunt.

"Thanks Georgie…" Liz said sitting up and wiping the sleep from her eyes.

He looked back at her, "Oh, sorry Liz." He entered his room and started to get ready to go.

A few hours later Brian was back in the suite trying to figure out what to do with George's 'girlfriend', Liz.

"She can't come along, so don't ask, George." Brian said just as George opened his mouth to make the suggestion.

"I wouldn't recommend that either," Ringo said glancing outside, "They'd tear her apart."

"Ok, I'm gonna agree with Ringo on that one," Liz said grinning, "I like not be torn apart, thanks."

George chuckled and stood next to her, "Well I don't want you here alone, Liz." He said.

"Oh, she'll be fine for a couple of hours, George." John smirked. He didn't know about her father, mostly because Paul and George hadn't gotten around to telling him or Ringo about it.

"I agree with George on this one," Paul said quietly, "She doesn't need to be alone for that long."

"Guys, I'll be fine," Liz insisted, "really, I'm on the top floor of this place, and there's no way anybody could get in."

George sighed defeated and nodded. Brian ushered them out the door and Liz kissed George's cheek before he could get too far away. She saw him smile just as the door shut, blocking her view completely.

She was glad she was with George again. She missed him too much fro how long he's been gone. Sure she stayed in touch with his family, but it wasn't the same as being with him, and hearing everything that went on from him.

She suddenly felt extremely hungry and went to the kitchen area of the suite for something to eat. There wasn't much, just some bread and peanut butter.

She shrugged and made herself a peanut butter sandwich and made herself a cup of tea too.

She sat down on the couch and ate her sandwich in the complete silence. She didn't like that too much so she flipped on the telly.

The first thing that popped up on the screen was a black and white picture of her father. The TV started to yell at her saying, "THIS IS WARREN PARKER! HAVE YOU SEEN THIS MAN? HE IS A WANTED CRIMINAL IN LIVERPOOL AND LONDON! HE HAS ESCAPED FROM THE LIVERPOOL PRISON AND IS EXTREMELY DANGEROUS! IF YOU SEE THIS MA-,"

Liz rolled her eyes and switched the channel to something she wanted to watch. On another new station they were talking about The Beatles, and how they were performing on the Ed Sullivan show in two days. She settled on that and sat back on the couch. Who ever was talking was showing random photos of each of The Beatles playing their instrument and singing. When it got to George's photos Liz smiled at one of the really early pictures of him. He was around 15 when it was taken, and he was smiling that crooked smile that made Liz wanna melt into a puddle every time she was it. He had on his old leather jacket and his hair was pushed back like he always used to wear it.

She quickly got bored with the telly after that and shut it off. She yawned and wondered how she could possibly be sleepy. She gave into the exhaustion and sat back on the couch. She quickly fell asleep, and she started to dream about George.

George, Paul, John, and Ringo came back from rehearsals feeling extremely tired.

"Man, I'm going straight to bed when we get into the room." Paul said as they trudged into the elevator with the other three.

"Me too man, but I think I'm gonna eat somethin first…" John said agreeing with Paul.

George and Ringo rolled their eyes at them, "Is food all you think about, John?" Ringo asked.

"No I think about girls sometimes." John looked off in the distance to seem distracted.

George sighed, why were they so annoying suddenly? He felt horrible and all he wanted to do was go to bed. His head hurt more than anything, and he was freezing.

They all entered the hotel room and George noticed Liz on the couch asleep.

"Should we just leave her there?" Ringo asked also noticing Liz.

"I guess," George shrugged, "I don't see any point in waking her up just to get her to go someplace else."

"I'll get her a blanket, you go on to bed, George." Ringo said clapping George on the shoulder. Ringo could tell he didn't feel well. He nodded and went over to the couch. He kissed Liz's forehead before trudging off to his room.

He crashed into his bed and took a deep breath; the pillows smelled like Liz. He pulled the blankets up to his chin and shivered.

If he could just get to sleep, he would feel better in the morning. Unfortunately for him, he never actually went to sleep. He just lay there feeling miserable, and when the sun came up and John came into his room to wake him up, George groaned and pulled the covers over his head.

"Come on Georgie!" John said in his ear quite loudly, "We have rehearsals in an hour!" he pulled the covers away from George's head, and saw how sick and pale he looked.

John sighed, "Hold on a second George I'll be right back." He said immensely quieter than he was a few second ago.

A few minutes later Liz bounded into the room and knelt down next to him, "Hi George, Brian's calling the doctor."

George groaned, "But I don't wanna see a doctor, I just wanna sleep."

"Well then sleep," Liz giggled. He tried to smile for her, but he just felt too bad.

"I tried to, all night." George moaned.

"Well you should try again," she kissed his forehead, "For me; you'll feel better."

"Ok," Brian's voice was loud as he entered the room, "Liz you gotta go while the doctor checks out George's condition."

Liz nodded and kissed George's cheek before leaving the room.

**This Chapter's a little shorted than the rest, but you get the point! More tomorrow- hopefully! Please Review and tell me what you think!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok, you guys before you read this, I need to let ya'll know that I've done the math incorrectly on how old George and Liz are. It is 1964, and George will e turning 21 and Liz will be turning 20…just so you know! Sorry I screwed up! Also, this chapter is REALLY long…**

**Chapter: 6**

It took about ten minutes, but the doctor came back with some bad news; George had the flu, and a fever of 102 degrees.

"But then how're we gonna play?" John asked sounding worried.

"Is that all you think about, John?" Liz asked annoyed.

"Well no, but its not like we can back out know!" John argued.

"Ok, Stop it!" Paul said, "We need to be focusing on what we're gonna do about it, not fighting"

The two grumbled an apology and Brian started brainstorming on what to do, "Ok, well George is on bed rest, so we need a guitarist."

"Well do you need the rhythm guitar?" Liz asked curiously, "Cuz then John could play the lead."

"Yeah, we need that," Paul said making a face, "WE tried it without it and it didn't sound too great."

"George!" Ringo said suddenly, "Gorge Martin could fill in for him!"

"Ringo!" Brian said, "You are a genius!" Ringo grinned proudly and Liz giggled at him.

"Well that's it then," Brian said, "I'll go inform George Martin."

He left quickly, and Liz went to check on George.

He heard her come in and watched her close the door and cross the room. She sat down on the opposite side of the bed.

"Hey," he said in a scratchy voice. Liz smiled and took his hand.

"George Martin's going to be playing for you tomorrow." She said sadly. She couldn't bring herself to meet his gaze, "I feel bad for you George, and I'm sorry you can't play."

George looked sad as he stroked the top of her hand with his thumb, "That's alright, Liz. The doctor said I might still be able to play."

"But only if your fever goes away." Liz giggled at his anticipation.

"Yours went away when you went to sleep." George said almost sounding jealous.

"I know, but that's because you made me. Besides, you haven't been asleep." Liz leaned back against the headboard of the bed. George huffed in frustration, and Liz tried her best to be comforting. When it didn't really work, she just stopped talking all together.

Liz, are yous cared?" George's scratchy voice cut through the silence.

"Scared?" she looked over at him with a slight frown, "Scared of what?"

"I dunno, scared if your Dad followed you here; scared he's gonna find you, I guess." He looked at her curiously.

"George, you have no idea how scared I am of that." Liz said suddenly very quiet, "I'm really more worried about whether he hurts you, though. Not so much really what he does to me…"

"You're scared he'll hurt me?" George frowned.

"W-Well, you or-or Paul, or John; any o-of you guys really." Liz tried her hardest not to let it show that she was flustered. She was also glad the room was dark and he couldn't see how red she was.

George chuckled at her nervousness, "Why are you so nervous, love?" he grinned crookedly at her. This didn't help her not be flustered.

She felt herself blush more, "I don't know, I just feel…deferent around you I guess."

"We've grown up a lot is all." George shrugged, "How were we when we stopped talking so much?" he sat up slightly in the bed.

"Well the last time I talked to you was a few day before you left for Hamburg, and you were 17 then I think." Liz shrugged back at him.

"And then here we are now…" George didn't want to meat her gaze.

"Yeah…" Liz responded sadly. She looked down at her lap and cleared her throat nervously.

"I'm sorry I just left Liz," he said sincerely.

"Me too." Liz looked up at him and grinned sheepishly, "I really missed you Georgie!"

"I know," he said smirking, "Paul told me the day we talked on the phone. I missed you too, though."

They smiled at each other and Paul peeked his head in, "Just wanna let you two know we're getting ready to leave for rehearsals."

"Oh, thanks Paul." Liz only glanced at him. Out of the corner of her eye she saw him grin before leaving the room again, "well now, George, you need to go to sleep, so you can play tomorrow."

George grinned triumphantly, "I knew you thought I'd be able to play."

Liz giggled and bent down and kissed the tip of his nose, "But only if you sleep." She said quietly. She let go of his hand and kissed his cheek before smiling at him and walking out of the room.

"How's he doin?" Ringo asked politely.

"He's alright, he really wants to play tomorrow." Liz plopped down on the couch.

Paul sat down next to her, "I see you two have gotta back to been all close and cozy." He said waggling his eyebrows at her.

Liz smacked her shoulder and started to giggle, "Stop it Paul, you know he doesn't like me like that, besides," Liz shrugged, "We're just friends."

Brian came busting in the room getting ready to usher the boys out, bur John wouldn't be taken without putting in what he thought on the matter, "that statement would imply that you had feelings for him."

Liz realized what she'd given away, and struggled for an answer they might buy. John smirked and let Brian push him out the door.

As they walked down the hall, John noticed brain's confused expression.

"You alright, Eppy?" Paul asked also caking notice.

"Well, I was just confused by John's statement toward…" he was having a hard time remembering her name.

"Liz." Ringo helped him with the name with a small grin.

"Yes, you said her statement implied she had feelings for whom exactly? I mean isn't she George's girlfriend?" Brian continued suspiciously.

"Yes, she is, but- uh- she…" Paul started to get nervous.

"She wasn't talking about George." Ringo suggested.

"Then who was she-." Brian didn't get to finish.

"Paul!" John said quickly. Paul glared at him in surprise and Brian still wasn't too convinced, but he dropped the matter as they enter the lobby of the hotel.

"OK, boys," Brian stopped at the glass front doors, "We're goin out there, and don't. Make. Eye- contact! We don't want any crazy fnagirls attacking again, do we Paul?"

Paul shuddered at remembering the last time he stopped to talk to an innocent looking girl he thought would be nice enough to have a conversation with. It turned out, that 'innocent' girl definitely didn't wanna jus have a nice conversation. Paul was just thankful John and Brian were close by when it happened, so they could pull her off of him.

"Yeah," John said teasingly, "we wouldn't want Paul to get mauled by the pretty teenage girls."

Paul shoved John's shoulder, "Shut it Lennon."

"Alright," Ringo said getting between the two before anymore shoving could happen, "Let's just go, then."

John and Paul nodded and walked out the door and were instantly surrounded by a million girls. Ringo followed close behind with Brian. There were shouts for every one of them, bur there was a worried echo of "Where's George?" or "what happened to George?"

Obviously no on answered as the climbed into the car and drove off; without making eye contact.

* * *

Rehearsals went alright, one would say, but none of the boys felt the same without George.

"Stop, stop!" John said quite frustrated. The music faded and he turned to George Martin, "George you're out of time…again!"

"I'm sorry, really; I'm tryin my best here." George said. He had George _Harrison's _guitar strapped over his shoulder and stood, trying to play like George, in George's parts in George's spot on the stage. "I just don't know the songs very well. I only know _most _of the chords."

"Well you've got till tomorrow 8 p.m. to learn!" John pulled his guitar over his head and stormed off out of the room.

Paul and Ringo looked at each other nervously and Ringo hopped down off his raised up platform and went after John.

"It'll be alright, Mr. Martin," Paul said, "John's just up tight because George is sick and he cant play the first show with us."

"No, I understand, Paul." George said trying not to sound too disappointed, "I fell bad for you fellas too, really I do, but John knows I'm not gonna be able to play just like George."

"I know that, and he knows that; we all know that Mr. Martin. He'll come around."

George smiled at Paul, "Thank you, Paul."

"Yeah, well I try…" Paul joked. Paul and George laughed for a minute, but it was cut short by Ringo and John running to the stage looking extremely frightened.

"Paul!" Ringo panted, "There's this really creepy big guy here!"

"What?" Paul asked in disbelief, "They wouldn't let some random guy in here; he probably works here or something."

"No, Paul," John contradicted, "We saw him, he didn't really look like he belonged here."

"You mean he looks out of place?" George asked.

"No," Ringo said, "He looked like he wasn't supposed to be here."

"Show me…" Paul said not convinced one single bit.

"Uh, Paul…" George trying to persuade them not to go, "I don't think that's a good idea."

"It's alright, Mr. Martin," Paul waved him off, "I'm sure it's only a worker."

George tried to get them to stay but he gave up when he was alone and lecturing to air and nothingness.

John led the way back down the hall where he'd stormed off to. They made a few left turns and then a couple of right turns. John stopped abruptly in front of a door that was cracked open. Paul, being the one directly behind him smashed into John's back, causing Ringo to smash into Paul.

"Why'd you stop?" Paul demanded rubbing his sore nose.

John clapped his hand over Paul mouth and shushed him, "He's talking to someone."

"Whaddya mean '_he's not here'_?" the man John identified as the one he and Ringo saw said.

""What I mean is," a man with an unintelligent British accent responded, "I got information from their manager little Georgie's sick in bed with the flu."

"And how'd you require this information?" the man asked sounding agitated.

"I over heard him talking to some other bloke about it." The unintelligent man said.

Paul's eyes widened, "I need to look at this guy, John, move." He shoved John's head out of the way of the cracked door and peered in.

What he saw made his stomach flip. There pacing the room frustrated, was warren Parker; Liz's father. And sitting slouched in a chair was a man Paul didn't know. He was blonde and looked a bit childish with a sprinkle of freckles across his cheeks and nose. He looked like he would be tall if he stood up, and he was heavily built.

"Paul, what is so important you had to push me into the opposite wall for?"

"They're talking about George!" Paul answered harshly.

"Uh, guys…" Ringo tried to cut in, but John cut him off.

"I know, but was that important enough to shove me into the wall?"

"Yeah!" Paul said giving John another shove. John shoved back and slammed Paul into the wall, and almost into Ringo.

"Guys!" Ringo said, "Shut up we're gonna get caught!"

"Shut up Ringo!" John said loudly.

"Don't tell him to shut up!" Paul said defensively. John and Paul started to shove each other again.

"Please will you guys argue somewhere else?" Ringo tried to pry them apart. John ended up shoving Ringo into Paul, so Paul shoved Ringo back to John. This ended up being a fight Ringo wish wished he hadn't interfered with.

The whole time John and Paul were using Ringo for a cruel game of catch, he was trying to get them to at least be quiet.

"Guys…" he was pushed to John, "Please…" John pushed him into Paul, "stop!"

Suddenly the door flew open and warren Parker stood staring angrily at the three boys in the hallway.

They stopped playing Ring-ball and stared back for a second in horror.

"Uh, John," Paul said in a loud whisper, "What do we do now?"

"Well maybe if we stand really still he wont see us…" John responded also in a loud whisper.

"What? Of course he'll see us!" Ringo said matching the other tow's tone, "He's a human being, not a ferocious bear!"

"He's big enough…" Paul muttered.

"Well I suggest we RUN!" Ringo said suddenly turning around and running down the hall. Paul and John wasted no time flowing him. They took some random turns and ended up smacking into Brian.

"What are you three running from?" he asked frowning. When Warren came around the corner looking ten times as angry, Brian automatically knew why they had been running, "What did you three do now?"

"We didn't do anything, but I know exactly who he is!" Paul said his voice trembling in fear.

Brian's eyes got wide, "Oh my, I do too, and I suggest you three get out of here…" he said. When they didn't move he gave them a shove and said, "Now!"

They took off down the hall again and Brian took over with handling Warren Parker.

"Excuse me sir, but do you have authorization to be here?" brain asked politely.

"No, but those boys were spying on me." Warren responded looking down the hall after the three Beatles.

"Well I suppose it doesn't matter much does it then if you weren't supposed to be there in the first place." Brian said keeping his cool surprisingly well.

Warren grunted, "I'll be back, you gits better be ready too."

He stomped back down the hall and exited through a side door of the theater. Brian let out a breath and hurried to call the police. He wondered why Warren Parker was after the Beatles, but he didn't really wanna think too much about it until he talked to them about it.

**Yay Brian! Anyway, hoped you like my chapter! Review to tell me what you thought, and I need some ideas too, PLEASE!?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Liz was wide awake watching the telly while George was _finally_ asleep in his room. He finally went to sleep about a half hour after Paul, Ringo, John, and Brian left for rehearsals, but only after a glass of water, another blanket, and a much begged for kiss on the cheek. Of course since Liz was the only one there, she was the one who had to provide these things; including the kiss on the cheek. She gave it up quite willingly in the end, but George had to ask for it at least four times.

Anyway, she was sitting on the couch watching whatever was on the idiot box in front of her when John came busting through the door.

"Elizabeth Claire Parker," he said almost loudly, "You better tell me what the hell is going on!" he sat down on the couch next to her.

"Claire?" she asked frowning.

"It was the first name that came to mind," John said quickly, "But we aren't talking about that right now."

Paul and Ringo appeared in the doorway looking worried, "Will you calm down John?" Paul asked sitting down on Liz's other side.

"NO!" John said, "I wanna know what's going on!"

"Liz was staring at John in confusion, "Well, it would help, _maybe_, if you told me what happened."

"Yeah, right," John nodded, "Well we were in practice and George wasn't keeping time, so…"

"So he stormed off," Paul cut in.

"And I went after him," Ringo said pacing the floor in front of the couch, "And we saw this guy…"

"So we went to get Paul, cuz he looked…" John stopped to think of a word.

"Out of place!" Ringo blurted, "We showed him to Paul and he knew who the guy was!"

Liz was four times as confused as before, and John and Ringo were looking at her like she was supposed to get what they were talking about. She looked at Paul quizzically.

"What they mean is…" Paul paused, "Your father followed you here, Liz." Paul watched as the color drained from her face and the fear entered her eyes.

"Wait," John said, "That guy, that giant, creepy, horrible guy that was talking about George is your father!"

Liz was too stunned to talk, but Paul knew what she was thinking as he put his arms around her in a hug, "It'll be alright, Liz. We won't let him get you, I promise." He said trying his best to be as George like as possible.

Liz's breath was quick against Paul's chest, and a few tears started to fall, "It's not me I'm worried about, Paul!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ringo asked suddenly very worried.

"It means he's not after me; it means he's here for George!" Liz sobbed, "It means I was hoping he wouldn't follow me here!"

Paul hugged her tighter, "It'll be alright, Liz, nothing's gonna happen to George."

"Besides," Ringo said, "Everyone knows where we are all the time, along with where we're gonna be. It's not like he wouldn't."

"I know, I know, I was just hoping you'd be on to your next show by the time he got here." Liz said pulling back from Paul and standing up.

"He probably would've met us there, and then we wouldn't be able to do anything until it was too late." Paul said. Liz paced the room for a minute then plopped back down on the couch, and put her face in her hands. Hot tears forced their way down her cheeks. Surprisingly John put a comforting hand on her back. Paul didn't know what to do in the complete silence. He and Ringo just sat there and watched Liz cry and John try and comfort her.

When the door flew open, they all jumped and looked to see Brian looking furious, "Someone better tell me what the hell is going on!" he said. They all would've laughed if whatever the hell was going on wasn't so horrible, "And you can start with who she is and why she's here!" Brian pointed to Liz, who'd stopped crying and looked at him curiously.

"She's Liz," Ringo said simply. He was going to continue, but Brian cut him off.

"Don't you dare say she's George's girlfriend, because I know she's not!" he said harshly.

Liz stood up quickly and faced them, "You told him I was George's girlfriend?"

"Well George agreed to it…" John muttered. Liz glared at him and he found he couldn't meet her icy gaze.

"Well I didn't really give him much of a choice did I?" Brian asked, "So is some one going to tell me who she is or do you four want me to go wake George up and ask him?"

"NO!" they all said at once, "Don't do that, he still has a chance to play if he stays asleep, if you wake him up he looses that chance." Liz pleaded.

Brian sat down as if to get comfortable and said, "Well then Miss Liz, I'm all ears."

Liz sighed; "I met George when I was fourteen…" she went on to tell him about her father and what he might do to George if he got the chance. When she finished she looked at Brian hopefully.

"Well then," Brian said thoughtfully, "That explains why Warren Parker is threatening the boys. So he's your father?"

Liz nodded shamefully, "Yes, but I haven't seen him since he went to prison."

No one noticed George, except Liz, standing in his bedroom doorway. He'd been standing there through the whole story, and when he saw that Liz looked like she was about to burst into tears he moved toward her and wrapped his arms around her.

He was the only one who seemed to know exactly when to comfort her. Everyone always waited until she was crying or on the verge of it. He never gave her tears a chance; he just put his arms around her whenever she looked sad.

The room was quiet as everyone stared at the two in the middle of the room. George kissed the top of her head before she pulled back and looked at him.

"You should be asleep." She said locking her gaze on his eyes.

He leaned forward and whispered in her ear; "How could I sleep with you crying some much, Liz?" he covered up the whisper when he kissed her cheek gently as he pulled back.

Liz tried not to melt into a puddle, and she tried to keep her smile small, but it kept getting bigger and he stood there watching her.

He saw her cheeks get pick and was going to say something about it when he went into a random coughing fit. Liz couldn't do anything to help him, as she took his hand and squeezed it gently. Paul ran to get him a glass of water and Liz sat him down on the couch.

He let go of Liz's hand to take the glass from Paul and drank some of it. When he was alright again he glanced at Liz and saw that she looked worried.

"I'm alright." He said to her quietly. She nodded and smiled at him. He smiled back and sipped his water.

Liz watched him, and noticed he didn't look as pale as before. She put her hand to his forehead anyway. He was still a little warm, but over all he was much better than earlier in the day. She couldn't help but grin, and when he saw her grin he grinned back. They noticed every one in the room was watching them. They both blushed and tried not to look at the other.

Yes, Liz thought, I do feel quite different around you, but not because we got older…

She smiled to herself and she heard George sniffle as he casually reached over and took her hand in his. She didn't really think much of it because he used to do it back in Liverpool all the time, but oh how she wished it meant something.

John on the other hand, definitely thought something of it, and realized his plan was going to be easier than he originally thought. He glanced at Paul and Ringo and knew they were thinking something similar when Liz put her head on George's shoulder.

George didn't expect Liz to put her head on his shoulder at all. He remembered she used to do it quite a bit, but he wondered if it was her normal reaction to him holding her hand. He knew she only did it because it was what she was used to doing when he held her hand, but he desperately wished it wasn't; George didn't grab her hand for that reason.

"George," Brian said pulling him out of his thoughts, "You really should get back to bed."

George didn't argue, he just stood up and went back to his room, pulling Liz with him. He didn't pull her on purpose, he just didn't let go of her hand and she followed willingly behind him. Before he realized it, he and Liz were standing in the middle of his room, watching each other.

Liz suddenly reached up and hugged him. He slid his arms around her and hugged her back. He always liked hugging her, she always felt so good against him, and he never wanted to let her go.

She pulled back, but didn't let go, "Do you feel better?" she asked after swallowing hard.

He grinned at her and nodded, "My head still hurts a bit, and all that couching made my throat sore, but other than that, I feel fine."

"You don't have a fever anymore, so," Liz smiled widely, "You might get to play if it stays like that."

She pursed her lips and watched him, waiting for him to do something, say something. He looked back at her and smiled back, but he didn't know what to do after that.

Liz broke her gaze and without thinking about it stood up on her tip-toes and pecked at his mouth.

He was too stunned to react, and when he came to the relation that she kissed him, she was already out of the room and shutting the door quickly behind her.

George's heart was beating fast and all he wanted to do was pull her back and hold her and kiss her like he so desperately wanted to.

He crawled into his bed and lay there for a few minutes, ho w could he go to sleep after that? He'd been thinking about Liz a lot for the past two day, and could barely sleep as it was.

He took a deep breath and turned onto his side and decided to at least try to go back to sleep. He found it easier then he thought once he was comfortable as he thought about Liz, and what she was doing at the very second.

He was soon asleep, and curled up under his blankets as he dreamt about her.

**Yeah, Yeah, I know a really girly ending, but that's how my mind works…So tell me if you absolutely hated it. I need Reviews, so if you like it, say so, if you didn't say so too. Just put it in that big review box and push the little review button underneath it! Please and thank you!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

After being pestered about her middle name by John, Liz thought she might lose her mind.

"For the last time John," she said getting frustrated, "I'm not going to tell you."

"Why not?" he asked in a whiney voice.

"Because I don't like it, that's why!" she responded with a snap.

"Does George know it?" he asked slyly. When Liz didn't answer and looked away from him instead, John smirked, "George does know!" Liz ignored him and got up to get something to drink. Unfortunately John followed her, "Can I ask him?"

Liz whipped around to face him, "No you can not!"

"Could you at least tell me what it starts with?" he begged.

Liz sighed, "It starts with R."

"R?" John asked making a face, "I was way off with Claire!"

"Yeah you were, now will you leave me alone about it?" Liz asked as she pulled a water bottle out of the fridge.

"Can I guess at it?" John asked excitedly.

"I have a feeling you're gonna do it anyway…" Liz muttered and leaned against the counter.

"Is it…Renee?" he asked. She didn't answer; she just gave him a stony look, "Ok, no…is it Rebecca?" she just kept looking at him, "Rena, Reece, Ronda?"

"John you aren't very good at this," Paul said walking up behind John.

"Do you know her middle name?" he asked Paul in amazement.

Paul nodded and grinned slyly. Liz hoped he wouldn't tell John, and then she'd be teased till the end of her life.

"Why does he get to know?!" John complained to Liz loudly.

"Because he happened to be there when I got some award for something I did at school, and they said my whole name. Besides he's capable of keeping his teasing at bay." Liz said harshly.

"I wont tease you Lizzie, Please!?" John begged getting closer to her.

Liz rolled her eyes and sighed, "My middle name is…Russo."

John frowned, "Russo?" he tried to hold in his laughter, but it didn't last very long. "Your middle name is Russo?!"

Liz rolled her eyes and stomped back to the couch. She could still hear John's laughter, and already regretted giving her name away.

She didn't hear it for very long because, she started daydreaming about George. She thought about how she'd kissed him, and wondered what he thought about it. She was too scared to see what he reaction was, so she left the room before he knew what had happened.

She started thinking about whether he wanted to kiss her, and what it might feel like to be in his arms and being kissed by him because he loved her. she started imagining him telling her that, and in her mind she responded with an I love you of her own before he'd lean down and kiss her the way she'd always wanted him to.

Ringo's voice suddenly pulled her out of her thoughts, "Liz…" he said in a sing-songy kind of voice.

"What? Oh sorry Ringo," she said blushing, "What's the matter?"

"Nothing really, you just looked kind of…out of it." Ringo responded with a chuckle. The look on her face gave away what and who she was thinking about.

She tried to pretend she didn't know what he was talking about, "Really; I wonder why." She said avoiding his eyes.

Ringo laughed, "It's alright, Liz, I know you like George, don't worry about it."

She giggled nervously, "Is it that obvious?"

"Well, it's more the way the two of you act when you're with each other," Ringo said after a second of thinking, "and the fact I just caught you day dreaming about him."

"I don't know why I was though," Liz said giggling again, "I've never done that before, about anybody."

"Really; nobody peaked your interest enough?" Ringo asked, "I mean isn't that what girls do?"

"Well, I guess girls do that a lot, but I never found myself daydreaming about a boy." Liz shrugged, "Especially not George."

"Why not George?" Ringo asked curiously.

"Well, I never really thought I liked him all that much, and I don't think he like me anyway." Liz said felling suddenly very uncomfortable. She looked around awkwardly and swallowed hard.

"Oh sure he does, Liz!" Ringo reassured her, "He just doesn't know quite what to do about it. Just give him some time."

Liz nodded and looked down at her lap, something she found herself doing when she didn't know what to do.

"Hey, Ringo!" John called from the kitchen, "What time is it?"

Ringo sighed and looked at his watch, "almost 11:30, why?"

"Well," John responded entering the room, "I just realized we need sleep and we're performing on a major TV program tomorrow."

"Oh right," Ringo said with a laugh, "Well then we better get to bed."

"Yeah, goodnight Russo," John teased. Liz stuck her tongue out at him as he entered his room. Ringo frowned as he followed John's lead and went to his room too. All that was left was Paul.

"I'm sorry he keeps making fun of you Liz." He said with a sigh.

"Yeah me too, I really shouldn't have told him." Liz picked up a pillow and put it at the opposite end of the couch, deciding to go to bed herself.

"Yeah, well goodnight Liz." Paul said before walking out of the room.

Liz sighed and put her head on the pillow. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before drifting off into sleep.

George woke up the next morning feeling better than he'd felt in a long time. He wasn't a really big fan of mornings, so he rolled over on his side with a groan, and found himself face to face with Liz. He was slightly surprised at finding her there, but after a minute he realized how uncomfortable the couch must've been.

He grinned and kissed the tip of her nose, "Liz…." He whispered to her, "Liz, wake up…" he kissed her on the cheek. She sniffled and muttered something incoherent before turning over and pulling the covers up over her head.

George laughed at her and sat up. He leaned over her and tickled her ear with her long dark hair. She swatted at it and groaned again.

"Liz, love, wake up…" he said in a normal voice this time.

"I don't want to…" she muttered.

"I know you don't, but Liz, I wanna take you somewhere before we go off to the theater for rehearsals." He said with a giggle.

He saw her grin and turn over to look up at him, "Where?" she asked excitedly. He didn't know where exactly yet.

"Well I think you're gonna have to get up and come with me to find out." George said. He kissed her on the cheek again before getting out of bed and leaving her in his room alone. He knew she'd probably shrug off what he said and go back to sleep, so he knew he had to go back in there to get her.

"Morning Paul!" George said smiling widely.

"Oh, can see someone feels better!" Paul responded.

"You bet I do. Where're the others?" George asked digging around for something to eat; he was starving and hadn't eaten since he ate dinner two days before. He decided he'd take Liz out to get something to eat, when he found nothing he was interested in.

"They're still asleep, where else would it be?" Paul said with a chuckle. George knew John wasn't a morning person, but he was surprise to find out that Ringo wasn't either. He seemed like someone who got up at five or six o'clock in the morning.

"Who's gonna wake 'em up?" George asked hoping it wasn't him.

"Well, I don't want to, and I know you don't, so I say we let Brian do it, or Liz…" he added the last part teasingly, then he saw George's face, "I was kidding, Geo. Where is she, anyway?"

George didn't let Paul see his grin, "She ended up in my room, and I guess she didn't like tha couch too much."

"Or she liked your bed better." Paul muttered.

"No, I didn't even know she was there until I woke up this morning." George protested, still smiling.

"So she's still asleep?" Paul said rolling his eyes at George.

"Probably; I tried to wake her up, but I don't think she got out of bed." George said, remembering he had to take another whack at waking her up. He moved back to him room and opened to door. Liz had her back to him, and she was pulling her tank top off. When she heard the door open she turned around and let out a squeal.

"Sorry, Liz!" George said, shutting the door back, "I figured you'd still be in bed."

"It's alright George," Liz said, her voice wavering slightly. A few minutes later she re-opened the door and smiled sheepishly at him. "You can come in now."

He nodded and cleared his throat as he stepped into his room and pulled out a t-shirt and a pair of pants to change into. He pulled his shirt over his head and pulled the other one on. He saw Liz watching him and laughed; "Well now we even aren't we?"

She giggled, and realized she had been staring at him, "Sorry, I'll leave." She turned red and left the room quickly. He grinned and quickly finished changing his clothes.

When he got out and sat down on the couch next to Liz, and put his arm around her shoulders.

"Hi," she said still feeling a tiny bit awkward about before.

"Hi," he responded. Paul was watching them and waited for them to do something.

Unfortunately for any of them, nothing happened, one because John and Ringo trudged out of their rooms at almost the exact same time, and two Paul was in the room and George didn't want to kiss her or anything while being watched.

"George?" Liz said slyly.

"Yes love?" he asked back with a grin.

"You said you were gonna take me some where." Liz said crossing her arms over her chest. He smiled at remembering this also.

"Ok, then let's go." George stood up and pulled her to the door.

"But George, Brian will be here any minute to collect us!" Paul said, "And what are you gonna do about the girls?"

"Tell Brian we'll meet you guys at the theater, and not to worry, I'll be careful." George said. He heard Liz giggled and he pulled her out the door.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Liz didn't know what to do; she was too excited to see where George was taking her. He held her hand as they walked down the hallway to the lobby, and Liz suddenly had a thought.

"George," she said frowning.

"What's the matter, love?" he asked looking at her. Love, she like when he called her that.

"What _are _you gonna do about all the girls?" she asked cocking her eyebrow at him.

"What Paul doesn't know, Liz, is there aren't very many girls out side in the mornings." George smirked as they rounded the corner to the lobby. They took one look out the big glass window, and Liz giggled. There were a million girls waiting for the all famous Beatles to emerge.

"If this isn't that many, I wanna see a lot." Liz said smirking back at him.

"Alright, alright," George said with a laugh, "But we gotta find a way out."

They went searching around for a side or back exit. When they thought it was absolutely no use in looking anymore, Liz remembered the one Ringo brought her through a few days before. She grinned at George and pulled him by the hand to the door.

"See, I told you there was a way out." Liz said smiling.

George bent down and kissed her cheek, "Never doubted you for a second." He smiled at her and she pulled her out the door. They hurried down the alley and looked to see if anyone had seen them. When they thought they were safe, they ran down the street and out of sight.

When they stopped they found themselves outside of a café, and George grinned and pulled Liz inside.

"So," Liz said with a deep breath, "Why're we here?"

George giggled, "Well normally when some one comes here, they are here to eat."

"Well, I'm sorry for asking," Liz laughed, "What are we gonna eat, then?"

George smiled, "What ever you like."

"Well, I can't have what I like, George." Liz said suddenly blushing at her own comment.

George didn't get it, so he just shrugged it off as a waitress came up to take their orders. She was young, blonde, and had sparkly blue eyes, that recognized George instantly.

"OH MY GO-," George stood up suddenly and put his hand to her mouth, even though nobody was in the café but them.

"Could you not yell that so everyone on the bloc can here?" George asked quietly. The girl nodded and he removed his hand very hesitantly.

"OK," the girl said trying to keep herself composed, "My name is Portia, and I'll be serving you this morning. What can I get you?"

"Well," George thought about it for a second, "How about two coffees and some…" he stopped to think again.

"Muffins, I want a muffin." Liz said. George laughed.

"Ok, two muffins and two coffees." Portia said before walking away with their orders.

"Really?" George asked laughing again, "Muffins? You want a muffin!"

Liz giggled, "What's wrong with a muffin?" Liz asked crossing her arms.

"Nothing, it's just the way you blurted it out." George was hysterical now. Liz rolled her eyes at him and started to laugh with him.

After a few minutes, and George had stopped laughing so much, Portia came back with their muffins and coffee. Liz bit into her muffin and George sipped at his coffee, burning his tongue.

"That was hot!" he said, "Why did you let me drink that!"

Liz laughed, "My mouth was full," she joked, "Besides you should know that coffee's hot anyway."

"I do know that, I just didn't think I'd be _that_ hot." George said trying to look at his tongue. She laughed at him, "Well then you look at it then!" he said. He leaned forward and stuck his tongue out at her. She poked his forehead and pushed him back into his chair.

"You dork, I don't wanna look at your tongue!" she said still laughing at him. He laughed and sat back down in his chair. He started on his muffin and ate it all before Liz could tell him to slow down.

Liz decided to try and drink her own coffee and found it a very mice temperature. George made a face at her.

"How come yours isn't hot?" he asked in mock outrage.

"Because," she smirked, "I waited for mine to cool a little bit."

He shrugged and picked up his coffee and took another cautious sip. When he was satisfied it was cooled enough, he started taking bigger drinks.

Liz sighed as she watched him finish his coffee, and lean forward to look at her.

She raised her eyebrows at him and took the last bite of her muffin, "What?"

"Oh, nothing," George said frowning, "Have your eyes always been green?"

Liz laughed, "Last time I checked," she said jokingly, "Why do you asked?"

"Well I never really noticed them as being green." He shrugged and sat back.

"I wonder why?" Liz muttered more to herself.

"I don't know, I just wondered that myself…" George seemed to be in some sort of daydream.

Gosh, Liz thought, did I look like that when I was thinking about him?

Then she started to wonder who he was thinking about. She stood up and moved behind him. She waved her h and in front of his face and he jumped and turned around.

"Can we go now, lover boy?" she asked sarcastically.

George looked at her, and hoped she hadn't figured out he was think about her, and her sparkly green eyes, "Um, yeah, sure, let's go." He grinned and she took his hand and pulled him outside. He called a cab and told the driver where to take them.

He and Liz sat in the backseat the whole ride in complete silence. Liz seemed to be fine with it as she gazed out the window at the towers and skyscrapers, but for George it felt like it might swallow him whole.

He was thankful when the cab pulled up to the studio, but not for long. There were just about as many girls there as there were at the hotel.

"Great…" he muttered. "Ok, Lizzie, you go first and walk towards the door, I'll try and get there with you, but don't stop, no matter what, alright?"

"What if you don't get up there with me?" she asked suddenly worried.

"Then go inside and wait for me, I'll get there eventually." George shrugged and pulled her into his lap before opening the door for her. She climbed out and started to walk toward the door, nobody had noticed the cab…yet.

As soon as George stepped out everything got a million times louder. Police officers started pushing girls back so George could get through. To make sure Liz didn't pushed back with all the other girls he told a police officer she was with him and grabbed hold of her hand. She glanced back at him and kept walking.

They finally stumbled through the doors and Liz was breathing hard, "Man that was harder than I thought it was gonna be." She said trying to steady her breath.

"I know, that was a lot of girls," George peaked back outside and saw almost every on weeping for him to come back out, "I wouldn't go back out there is my life depended on it."

Liz giggled and he turned back towards her, "What do we do now?" she asked looking around the huge theater lobby.

"We go this way?" George wasn't entirely sure where to go, but he had a small idea.

Liz shrugged and took the hand he held out to her and they started down the hall.

They had been wandering around for a while when Brian came up behind them and said; "There you two are, you were supposed to be here an hour ago!"

"Sorry Brian," George said, "Lost track of time I guess, and by the fact I had know idea where to go in this bloody place."

"Well then follow me, George," Brian led the two down another hallway and through a door to the stage. There were a few girls already in their seats, and watching the Beatles try and rehearse without George, "Look who I found fellas!" Brian said pointing to the two.

"Well it took you long enough, Eppy!" John snapped jokingly.

Brian smirked at him and pushed George in the direction of his guitar. Liz stood and watched him play with the rest of the boys. She stood on the stage near George and watched him get sucked into the music. Brian moved to stand next to her, wondering what she found so interesting form that view.

When he followed her gaze he rolled his eyes in understanding. Over course, he thought, she wanted to watch George…

He knew even though Liz was very objective when she found out the boys had said she was George's girlfriend that she really wanted to be.

When the songs they decided play were over the few girls in their seats clapped and cheered, including Liz and George smiled at her triumphantly.

They all dispersed to do what they like for a minute, John and Ringo were talking to Brian about how they sounded, Paul was signing autographs and George decided to talk to Liz.

"You know you can't stand there during the show, right?" he asked teasingly.

"Darn!" Liz said snapping her fingers playfully, "I wanted to be the only girl close enough to touch a Beatle!"

"You're always the only girl who gets close enough to touch a Beatles." He put his arms around her and kissed her cheek. She smiled and put her head on his shoulder.

"So where will I be standing…or sitting?" Liz asked curiously.

George smiled, even though she couldn't see it in her position, "Well you can sit…" he grabbed both her hands and pulled her to and empty chair towards the front and sat her down, "right, here!"

"But isn't someone already sitting here?" she asked with a giggle.

"Nope, just you," George sat down next to her, "The whole front row is off limits to every one, except you!"

Liz smiled and Brian called every one into a group. Liz stayed where she was, and waited for the show to start.

**So, you've actually read the chapter all the way through!? And you didn't get bored!? If so, WOOO-HOOO! Now all you have to do is tell me what you think about it!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

It was eight o'clock, and Liz was jittery with excitement. She was sitting in the front row all by herself, and about a million screaming, hysterical girls were behind her, restricted by the policemen on duty.

Liz couldn't decide whether George had fixed it so that she was by herself, or if the seating was already arranged like that. It didn't matter as soon as the show started anyway.

Ed Sullivan introduced The Beatles quite enthusiastically, and the boys looked nervous, but as soon as George stuck the opening chords of "All My Loving", everything seemed to go smoothly. When the song was over, every girl screamed as the boys bowed, and went straight into, "Till There Was You".

Liz tried her best to watch all of them, but her gaze kept wandering back to George. Every time she looked at him he had the best grin on his face, and it made her laugh. Every once in awhile, one of them would grin or make a face at the audience and screams would erupt from the crowd.

The song ended, and very abruptly, The Beatles went into, "She loves you". When they got to the part where they went Oooh, if the crowd could've gotten any louder than it was already, they definitely succeeded. It made Liz giggle at how every girl in the Ed Sullivan show theater went nuts when their hair went flying.

Liz saw Ringo flip his hair, just to see if he would get some sort of reaction, and was surprised to hear loud screams in response. She turned her attention back to George and saw him grinning in her direction. She smiled widely at him and he wiggled his eyebrows at her, also getting screams for the reaction.

When the song ended, the Fab Four bowed again and Ed Sullivan steeped onto the stage, and told every on about how The Beatles were going to be on the show for the next two Sundays the next one being in Miami the following week. There was more shouts and yell from all the girls when he introduced the boys for the next set, and they went into "I Want to hold your Hand". Liz cheered along for a while, and she saw George smile at her silliness. When the song ended, the crowd of screaming girls got louder than Liz expected, and could barely stand the girls directly behind her. John, Paul, George, and Ringo all bowed again, and they all made there way over to Ed Sullivan. He shook all of their hands and he thanked them for playing, even though nobody could hear over all the noise.

Pretty soon after that the theater was cleared out and the only girl that was left was Liz. She was waiting for Brian to come and get her to go back to the hotel quietly, when some random girl walked up and started yelling at her.

"How dare you!" she screamed, "George is MY Beatles, and no one else's!"

Liz was confused at what was being screamed at her, "I'm sorry, but I don't think I know what you're talking about…" Liz said trying to keep the confusion out of her voice.

"Oh, I'm sure," the girl said rolling her eyes, "I saw you get out of the taxi with him, and I wont stand for it!"

Liz was now trying hard not to laugh in her face, "Stand for what exactly?" she asked a giggle escaping her.

The girl was going to respond when a hand landed on her shoulder. She turned around slowly and saw George Harrison standing there.

She screamed with excitement, and George just watched her freak out. Liz started to laugh and George grinned at her.

"Hello, miss, but could you leave my friend alone please?" he asked, his Liverpudlian accent thick.

The girl could barely speak now and just nodded before George motioned for a security guard to come and escort her out of the building.

Liz was still laughing at the poor girl when George took her hand and pulled her backstage.

"Liz," George giggled, "Will you calm down?"

"Sorry," Liz said taking a deep breath to calm herself, "But did you see her face when you walked up?"

George laughed at her, "Yes, Liz, I did." He said rolling his eyes as they entered their dressing room.

"George, I thought I told you no girls in here?" John joked, "Oh, no wait, it's just Russo."

"Hey!" Liz said putting her hands on her hips, "I am so a girl! And I thought you said you weren't gonna make fun of my name!?"

John just rolled his eyes and grinned childishly as George stood behind her and pulled her hair up into what was an attempt of a bun. She turned around and looked at him.

"What are you doing?" she asked pulling it back down.

"Well, since you're recognizable we have to disguise you." George shrugged turning her back around. He put her hair up again, and this time it looked much better. When he was satisfied with the results he dug around for a hat and put that on her head.

"George," Paul said, "That's not gonna work, you need something to hide her figure."

Liz looked down at her body, and looked back at George. He was looking her up and down with a look of realization that she was very curvy.

Ringo walked by casually and cleared his throat loudly handing George his coat, "Here George use your coat."

"But then I'll freeze!" George said dramatically.

"Better you freeze than Liz get beaten to a pulp." Paul said sternly.

"I know, I was just kidding." George helped Liz pull his coat on, and pulled the hat farther down so that her face was hidden. He proceeded to hide her by pulling the collar up around her ears and he picked up her hands and put them in the pockets of the coat for her, causing her to giggle.

"Ok, you four, lets go find Liz and get out of here…" Brian took one look at Liz and frowned, "Who's that?"

John grinned, "Good it works, let's go Eppy." He pulled Brian out the door and the rest of them followed. George put his arm around Liz when they got to the lobby and Brian opened the door.

"Ok, remember, no eye- contact, and don't stop for anything!" Brian said pushing John a head of him.

Though, most of the girls were forced to leave, there were still quite a few girls were waiting for them. It was getting dark and it was in fact chilly out side and Liz felt bad that George didn't have a coat.

They forced their way through the small crowd of now extremely loud girls. Ringo was in front of Liz and was swatted at by a few girls, but managed to dodge them. One of those girls knocked Liz's hat on the ground and her eyes got wide with jealousy.

Suddenly Liz was surrounded and being swung at and hit all over the place. Brian said not to stop for anything, but she couldn't move anywhere.

"Liz!" she heard George yell for her.

"George?!" she screamed back and blocked her head from being hit.

She barely hear a thing with all the screaming around her, and she barley noticed George had pushed through the crowd and was pulling her to the car that was waiting for them.

She only come to realize she wasn't being beat up anymore until they were about a mile from the theater. George had his arm around her and she had her face buried in his shirt. She was breathing extremely hard and she looked up at George, and saw he had a rather worried expression on his face.

"You alright Liz?" he asked quietly. She nodded quickly and put her head back against his chest. She felt him sigh and she closed her eyes for what seemed like a few minutes, but before she knew it George was poking her and shaking her shoulder to wake her up.

"C'mon, Liz, we're at the hotel." George said in a low voice.

"Are there girls here too?" she asked still half asleep.

"Yes there are girls here too, but Brian's asked the police officers to clear them off so we can go in."

Liz nodded and sat up, so he could get out of the car. They were the last ones out of the car, and Liz stumbled a bit as she stood up.

George steadied her and put his arm around her until they were in the building. She yawned and followed him up to the room without a word.

She collapsed onto the couch and cuddled up to the pillows and went back to sleep. George giggled at her and pulled a blanket over her before yawning himself.

"Guys, try not to wake her up, alright?" George said mostly to John.

"Why? Will she go all sea monster on us?" he asked his eyes flashing with excitement.

"It'll just be better for all of us," Paul said before George could put in a smart comment. "She gets extremely grumpy."

"How come you two know some much about her, and I barely remember her?" John asked crossing his arms in curiosity.

George shrugged, "I dunno, you never really paid a lot of attention to her I guess."

"I know that," John said, "But I remember you bringing her to Paul's house when he had practice and things, but I don't think I ever really had an actual conversation with her."

"You don't have to think John," Paul smirked, "I know you didn't. You even made an effort to ignore her."

"But my question is why?" George asked also remembering those days he missed so much.

"I don't remember, really," John shrugged, "I just remember being mad because you brought some little girl to the practice."

George laughed, "She wasn't a little girl, John." He said.

Ringo looked at him and frowned, "How old is she then?"

"Well, she's s year younger than me, so she'll be turning 20 in November if I remember correctly." George said digging into his memories when he went to Liz's birthday parties.

"So that makes her thirteen when you brought her to my house for practices?" Paul asked with a snigger.

"So yes," John said, "She was a little girl, and you were a little boy."

"Hey, I was not!" George said, "I was fourteen. Sure that's a little young to be hangin around you two, but I was not a little boy."

"What ever you say, Georgie…" John said yawning and walking into his room.

George rolled his eyes and didn't wait for anyone else to say anything about it; he just went into his room and went to bed.

**Hi! I want you guys to know, I love that you're reading my stories and all that, but I REALLY NEED REVIEWS! PLEASE AND THANK YOU! Be Happy!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

The next morning Liz was woken by George shaking her vigorously. She groaned a few times and pushed him away, but that didn't stop him.

"George," she said finally, "I am not saying this because I want to be mean, I'm saying this because I love you and need sleep; GO AWAY!" she rolled over and pulled the covers over her head. She thought about what she just said, did I just say I loved him? She asked herself. She shrugged it off and blamed it on being half asleep as George continued to poke at her and try and wake her up.

"C'mon and get up Liz, I don't wanna deal with John right when he gets off and we have two days off; let's go out and do something." He said pleadingly.

Liz was always up to going out, especially when it was with George, but right then she just wanted to sleep, "Well days off are usually meant for sleeping, Georgie," she muttered trying her best to ignore him and go back to sleep, "So why don't you go back to sleep?"

"Because I don't want to," George said shrugging, "And I already tried…"

She rolled over and looked at him, "What time is it anyway?" she asked rubbing her eyes.

"Around six," George shrugged, "Can we PLEASE go somewhere?"

"SIX!" Liz exclaimed sitting up, "George, it is way too early to be doing anything!"

"YOU got up at six yesterday!" George said still complaining.

"That's because if I wanted to see your show I had to get up and go with you four, now I have nothing to do today but sleep." Liz tried to roll back over but George stopped her by grabbing her by the arms and pulling her up off the couch.

"NO, George," she yelped, "I just wanna sleep!"

"I know and just wanna go out and do something, but the person I wanna go out with wants to sleep all day!" George complained, "Liz, please?"

She looked at his pleading face, and melted in an instant, "Alright, alright, just let me change clothes first, and don't walk in this time!" she said adding the last part as a joke, but saw that George's face got extremely red as she shut his bedroom door.

A few minutes later, George and Liz were walking down to the lobby, and Liz still wanted to go back to bed, "George we aren't going out the front door are we?" she asked nervously.

"Well I was gonna try the front, but only if there aren't any girls out there," George shrugged as they entered the lobby, "And even then only if you wanted to."

Liz was surprised to see only a couple of girls out hoping a Beatle would wander out onto the street. She looked at George and moved to the door quickly, "C'mon George." She said opening the door. He grinned and walked out, and every girl stopped and stared in complete silence.

"Well," he said raising an eyebrow, "This is new…"

Liz grinned and took his hand and pulled him down the street without any interruptions or screaming hysterical girl following them. George was thoroughly confused by it, and Liz couldn't help but laugh at him.

"C'mon, I've never had that happen before," George said looking back at her, "Sure there was only a couple, but still…"

"Well, maybe everybody else is just as tired as I am…" Liz said yawning again, "where are we going this time anyway?"

George grinned widely and started pulling her faster down the sidewalk. Even though he didn't answer Liz had an idea of where they were going, and she smiled the whole way there.

They stopped outside of central park and Liz giggled excitedly, "You remembered that I always wanted to come here?" she asked in disbelief.

"Sure I did," he said as they walked through the gates, "John got me thinking about when we were younger last night and I remembered that you said if you ever came to New York you wanted to come here, so here we are!" George lifted his arms and turned around in a circle gesturing to the pretty trees and bushes around them. Liz smiled and put her arms around his waist as they started to walk around central park.

Liz was extremely happy and jittery when George wrapped him own arm around her with a giant smile. She let out a deep sigh and shut her eyes for a second to soak it all in.

"So," Liz said looking up at him, "Am I going with you guys to wherever it you guys are going next?"

He looked back at her, surprised at her question, "Do you want to come with us?"

"Well, I dunno," Liz shrugged, "I have a feeling Brian doesn't like me too much, and John gets on my nerves."

"Liz, John gets on everybody's nerves, and Brian's just not used to you yet." George shrugged, "Besides…I-I want you…to come with us…" he stammered and hesitated so much that Liz knew he meant it. He always did when he got nervous.

"Well, if you want me to…" Liz said smiling at him, "But where exactly is it you're going?"

"Well, in two days we're going up to Washington D.C. and we're playing at the coliseum on the 11th, and then we're coming back here and playin at Carnegie hall." George said stopping to think.

"Are we going anywhere warm?" Liz asked with a shiver.

He giggled, "I was getting there, and then we're going to Miami to play on the Ed Sullivan show again…" George stopped when he saw Liz's excited face, "What?"

"I get to go to the beach with The Beatles! Every girl in the world would kill to be in my place." Liz said biting her bottom lip.

"Glad you finally realize how awesome I am." He said with a smirk.

She pushed him away from her and laughed, "Well I was more talking about tour with The Beatles, but…OK."

George made a look of offense and turned his head away from her as if to ignore her. It didn't last too long, because she laughed and he couldn't help but look at her. She was the prettiest thing in the park to him, and he wanted so badly to tell her so, but he never was good at that kind of thing. Her cheeks were pink from the cold and she had a hat pulled over her ears and forehead.

George suddenly realized they'd stopped walking and were just watching each other. He looked away from her and grinned before starting to walk again. He took her hand in his and laced his fingers with hers.

Liz was surprised at this, he'd held her hand a lot, but this was the first time he'd laced his fingers with hers. She smiled and put her head against his arm.

When George stopped out of the blue and looked at her, she tried to act like she wasn't wondering why. He'd stepped closer to her than either of them was used to, and he put his hand to her cheek gently. She looked up at him and pursed her lips.

"Liz, I need…to…tell you…" he was getting closer and closer to her, and she was about to panic at not knowing what to do about it. Right before he was about to kiss her, Liz pulled away and took a deep breath.

George looked at her and cleared his throat awkwardly. He didn't know what to do next. Did he apologize, or pretend it didn't happen, or did he try and kiss her again?

He knew not to try again at that very second, but that only helped a little bit.

"George…" Liz said quietly, "Um, I-I…" she was at a loss for words as well.

After a few minutes they just started to walk again, but not as close this time.

George struggled to find something to say as they walked in a complete and awkward silence. When he thought maybe he'd screwed up so bad, he'd lost any chance of even being her friend, she reached over and tugged him closer to her. He wrapped his arm around her waist and took a chance at kissing the top of her head.

Liz tried to stay calm, but George was going to _kiss her._ She knew that she wanted him to, and in the middle of central park couldn't have been a better location, but she just freaked out at the last second. She didn't know why she pulled away, of why she'd freaked out, but she knew she had to let George now she was interested in him maybe trying it again.

**Review Please! BE HAPPY!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Paul woke up around eleven o'clock, and got up for something to eat. When he got to the kitchen area Liz and George came through the door, looking a bit flustered about something. Paul wondered what, since they seemed to be avoiding eye contact. When Liz was out of ear shot Paul cocked his eyebrow at George.

"What?" George asked sheepishly.

"Why are you two avoiding each other?" Paul asked searching the fridge for food.

"Because I probably just did the stupidest thing anyone has ever done, why do you ask?" George said casually.

"Well, you look a little nervous, that's all," Paul shrugged, "What did you do?"

George blushed and pulled himself up to sit on the counter, "I, uh, I tried to kiss her at the park this morning."

Paul was stunned, "Really? What happened, why was that stupid?"

"It was stupid, Paul because she pulled back before anything happened!" George said sounding aggravated.

"_She_ pulled back?" Paul asked frowning.

George nodded and palmed his face with a sigh.

"But I thought…" Paul stopped before he revealed anything important Liz might kill him for.

"Yeah, you know what I did too!" George said looking Paul in the eye, "I thought I didn't for a long time, then she shows up here, and I'm head over heals, but it turns out she doesn't seem to feel that way about me! I know she used to, because Beth told me, but know…" George stopped and swallowed hard, "I've missed my chance…"

With that Paul watched George trudge off into his room. He felt bad for the guy; the girl he loves doesn't seem to be interested; even though Paul knew she was. The only time George tries to get the girl he's actually interested in, she pulls away before he can get close enough to kiss her.

He decided to talk to Liz about it, but he knew he had to be careful not to let her know he'd spoken to George already. He went to sit down on the couch with her and smiled at her, "Hello, Liz."

He smiled at him, "Hello Paul." She said.

"So where did you two go?" he asked even though he already knew.

"Central park," Liz started to blush a deep shade of red.

Paul smirked, "What happened?" once again, he asked, even though he already knew.

"Well…" Liz hesitated; "He-he tried to-he tried to kiss me…" she looked down at her hands in her lap.

"What do you mean by _tried?_" he asked with a fake frown.

"I mean, I freaked out," Liz stood up and started to pace the room nervously, "I mean I wouldn't let him, because I got scared for some unwanted, unknown reason!"

"You got scared?" Paul definitely didn't expect that, "How did you get scared?"

"Well, he's George Harrison, isn't he?" Liz said quietly sitting down on the couch again, "I was afraid I liked him because he was George Harrison the cute, quite guitar playing Beatle, and not George Harrison the cute, quite guitar playing boy I used to know and hang around with back in Liverpool."

"Liz," Paul said putting a hand on her shoulder, "Do you even care that he's George Harrison the…" he stopped and considered whether he felt comfortable saying that back to her, "That he's George Harrison the Beatle, and not the annoying kid you knew when you where 13?"

"Well, no, but I don't see any of what I used to when I knew him before." Liz said sounding as if she was on the verge of tears, "And that's the boy I liked at thirteen, not the Beatle."

"Oh, Liz, he's just the same as he was, really, he's just grown up a bit." Paul said. He thought for a second, "And Liz, I'm gonna tell you this, but you can't tell George I told you."

"OK," she said wiping her eyes to keep the tears at bay.

"Well, he talked about you non-stop when ever I was with him and you weren't around. He stopped after a while, but since you've been back, I can guarantee, he'll be going on and on and on about how pretty, and grate, and wonderful you are." Paul smiled at her and she took a deep breath before nodding and sitting back against the couch, "Besides that, Liz," Paul continued quietly near her ear, "_He _tried to kiss _you_, not the other way around. He likes you Liz, and I know you're scared about what might happen, but so is he, especially with you."

Liz looked at him and frowned, "Why especially with me?" she asked with a sniffle.

"Well, you are his best friend, Liz…" Paul looked at the floor, "I've never seen him so hung up on a girl, but being that the fact that he's hung up and you; his best friend, he barely knows how to handle it."

Liz looked at him for a long time in silence, thinking about what he said. She knew she liked George, a lot, but she felt horrible for pulling away from him instead of letting him kiss her like she so badly wants him to every other time they're together. She knew she probably changed his idea about what she felt about him, and she knew she had to fix that.

"Paul," she said finally, "Can you help me get George to kiss me?" sure she'd phrased it weirdly, but he understood what she meant.

"Liz, I don't know if I should," he said, "This is between you and him, and if you want the George you've always known then your just gonna have to do all the things you did when you used to hang out back home."

She knew that was she was getting out of him, so she started thinking about everything they used to do together.

George sat on his bed wondering how to get Liz to like him again, and started remembering how much fun they used to have. One of his favorite things about her was that she was never scared to try anything once, no matter what it was.

He smiled at remembering one evening when the two of them were walking down the street toward his house, when Liz had an idea of what they should do.

"George lets go to the park." She'd said with a pleading voice. George didn't want to go to the park, but he liked when he made her happy, it was when he got to see her smile.

He grinned at her and they started for the park, but they got a bit sidetracked because George pulled her into the record shop along the way.

"Look Liz," he said pulling her by the hand to the newest instrument in stock, "I need one of those!" he was referring to one of the shiny new guitars on the wall.

Liz giggled, "But you already have one, George" she said, "Besides I like when you play that one, you sound good."

"But I'd sound better on a new one," George said fingering one of the strings, "And maybe John would give me a chance to sing more if it got a chance."

"But George," Liz was trying to convince him to leave at this point, "I thought we were going to the park? You can get a guitar some other time!"

John had walked in just then and tapped George on the shoulder, "Hello Georgie," he ignored Liz totally, "Whattcha lookin at?"

"Well John," George responded sarcastically, "Those are what you call guitars."

"I know that, kid," John said sharply, "But I meant why you, one with no money, are looking at them?"

"Well I dunno, I like them." George shrugged and pulled Liz toward the door.

"I see your showing you girlfriend off again," John sniggered from behind them. George took a deep breath and forced himself to keep walking. Liz was curiously watching his reactions and wondered why he was so uptight.

"George do you wanna mess with John?" Liz asked slyly. George looked at her quite unsure of what to do.

"Yeah, but we gotta follow my plan." He responded suddenly coming up with an idea. He positioned her so that John had a clear view of her when he left the music shop, and he stood there waiting; "Now I don't want you to think anything of this alright?"

She grinned and nodded excitedly just as John came bounding out of the shop.

George waited for the perfect moment, then right when John was about to say something to them again he pulled Liz into him and put his mouth against hers.

She was so shocked when he pulled back, she'd forgotten about John, and just stared at George in surprise.

"Well, Georgie, I was just kidding about her being your girlfriend." John said looking just as stunned as Liz, "I didn't really mean it, and I didn't know she was, sorry…"

With that he'd walked off with his hands in his pockets and his eyes on the sidewalk.

"George…" Liz said in an almost whisper, "I-I- what do we do now?"

He looked back at her and saw her face was bright red, "Um, I should be getting home, sorry Liz." He said awkwardly, "I'll go with you to the park tomorrow if you like?"

"Sure, sure, by George," she smiled at him and walked back down the street toward her house.

George was brought back to reality when some one knocked on his door.

"What?" he called in a small voice.

"It's me, Ringo," he heard Ringo's voice, "Brian wants to talk to us."

**Yay! End of the chapter! This one was really hard for me to write for some reason, anyway…Review please!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

In the next few days, George and Liz had gotten back to normal. Liz was trying her best to think of a way to do the things she and George used to, but nothing really came to mind as they made their way to Miami. Liz was at least excited about that; going to the beach and soaking up some sun that she barely got in Liverpool.

"Is Russo excited to be in Miami?" John asked watching her jitter and squirm in her seat on the airplane.

"John you have no idea!" she responded with a grin, "I can wait to get to the beach."

"How come?" Ringo asked sitting back with his head against the back of his seat.

"I've never been to a beach before," Liz shrugged, "I've never really been anywhere except Liverpool."

"Well, we've never really been to a beach either," George said sleepily. He'd been asleep in the seat next to Liz most of the flight, his head on her shoulder, "I wanna go swimming…" he was falling back to sleep as he spoke and Liz giggled.

She watched him sleep for a minute, and looked back up at John, "John, what's your middle name?"

He looked at her and frowned nervously, "Who wants to know?"

Liz smirked, "I do, that's who. I told you mine, so now you have to tell me yours!"

"But-but I don't wanna tell you mine!" John said looking around the plane nervously.

Liz threw her pillow at him, "I didn't wanna tell you mine, John." She crossed her arms over her chest and waited for him to say.

"Well I got news for you, Russo," John said rolling his eyes and curling up in a ball in his seat, "You aint getting nuthin out 'a me."

Liz smirked, "Does George know it?" she asked getting ready to poke George. When John didn't answer she grinned and poked his shoulder, "George!" she said in his ear. He jumped and sat up quickly, looking around for what woke him up.

"What? What happened?" he asked rubbing his eyes. Liz put her hand through his fuzzed out hair and laughed, "Sorry Geo, but do you know John's middle name?" she asked as he put his head back down on her shoulder.

"Do you remember the last time you messed with John?" George muttered in his half asleep state. Liz shook her head and frowned, she didn't remember ever messing with John, "Well, I'll only tell you, but you can't tell him _I _told you, alright?"

Liz nodded and grinned at him, "Ok, what is it?"

"Liz, John's middle name is Winston," George was once again falling back asleep as he spoke, "Remember, you didn't…here it…from…me…" he said finally back asleep and comfortable on Liz's shoulder.

Liz smiled evilly and couldn't wait to make fun of John about _his_ name since he'd made fun of hers.

She decided to go to sleep for the remainder of the flight, so that she could be well rested for the beach and teasing John.

She rested her head on George's and closed her eyes. She took a deep breath and pulled a blanket up over her arms as George readjusted himself so that Liz's head was on _his_ shoulder and his arm was around her. She felt his cheek on the top of her head and he took a deep breath himself as she fell asleep.

A few hours later, Brian was attempting to wake everyone up, but was failing horribly.

"C'mon kids, we're here, and you have about a million fans out there waiting for you to get off the plane!" Brian said frustrated. Liz sat up and looked at Brian with a frown.

"Everything ok Brian?" she asked.

"Well everyone needs to wake up," Brian said, "We're landing and John here, isn't even responding to me at all."

"Alright," Liz said, "You wake up Paul and Ringo and I'll wake up John and George."

"No need to wake up George," George said with a grumble, "I'm already there."  
Liz looked at him before standing up and moving carefully to John. Now was her chance to tease him, "Hey" she said loudly in his ear, "Winston, wake up!"

She yelled the last part in his ear, and he jump nearly out of his chair, "What? I'm awake!" he said, "What did you just call me, Russo?"

Liz smirked, "Oh, nothing Winston," she said going back to her seat with a grin.

"Who told you my name?" he asked angrily.

"I'm not at liberty to give that information, Winston." She said with an evil grin.

By that point they were all awake and Paul was laughing at the fact that John was getting mad. Ringo was just watching in silence, and George had his face buried in Liz's shoulder because he was trying not to let John see him.

"Alright, you two," Brian said with a slight smile, "Knock it off, we're gonna be landing in a few minutes, so calm down."

Liz and John nodded and George started to strike up a conversation with Liz.

"So, you like beaches?" he asked her with a grin.

She shrugged, "Like I said before I've never been to one."

George noticed Liz was happier and smiled more lately than she had been when they were in New York. He wondered why Liz's father hadn't made any moves towards them, and he wanted to talk to Liz about it, but he didn't want to see her frown anymore. The longer nothing happened, the more worried he got about her and what might happen with her father.

"Well, do you wanna go with me when we get there?" George asked wiggling his eyebrows at her hopefully.

"That would be fun!" she said with a huge smile, "But what about all tha girls and fans and stuff?"

George shrugged, "I dunno, we'll find a way to avoid 'em I guess."

Liz smiled again as the pilot's voice came over the speakers, "Hello, and we hoped you enjoyed your flight we will be landing in a few minutes, so buckle your seat belt and we'll be down in a few."

A few minutes later Liz was following the Beatles and Brian off of the plane in utter excitement. She wasn't too worried about being attacked this time; because every body was paying attention the four fabulous boys form Liverpool. She and Brian walked together and the boys walked in front being their hyper selves.

I swear those boys are gonna be the death of me…" Brian said after telling John to quick poking George in the face repeatedly.

"I can see why." Liz giggled when George retaliated with smacking John on the back of the head, "They are a bit crazy sometimes."

"A bit; sometimes?" Brian said looking at her with a smile, "No, they are a lot crazy all the time."

Liz laughed, "I can see that too, but you gotta love 'em."

"Exactly." Brian said, "So have you heard anything from your aunt? I mean she is part of the reason you're here, right?"

Liz gasped, she'd forgotten all about Beth, "No, I haven't, but you've just reminded me to call her." she responded gratefully.

"Hey, I'm good at reminding people of things." Brian said as they exited the airport and headed for a car waiting for them, "its part of my job."

Liz laughed and climbed into the car behind him. What Brian didn't know was he'd reminded her of her father too, and that he was still on the loose; and looking for George.

They drove to the hotel, John and George goofing around, while Liz, Paul, and Ringo laughed non-stop the whole way. Even Brian cracked a couple smiles.

When they got up to the room on the top floor, Liz was told she got her own room in the boy's suite.

"Woo-hoo!" she exclaimed upon entering her room and plopping on the bed, "I got my own room; No more sleeping on the couch!"

George had followed her in and laughed at her silliness, "So," he said plopping down on the bed next to her, "You wanna go to the beach now?"

She shrugged and suddenly had a thought, "Well, I don't have a bathing suit and I just realized it."

"Ok, well I'll get Brian to get you one. We'll go when we're all unpacked and stuff." George grinned and looked around the room. He saw a record player in the corner and got up to look at it. He remembered how he used to climb through Liz's window at night to listen to the newest records Liz had gotten. He smiled and looked through the stack of records on the table next to the player.

He found a few of The Beatles first records, but he didn't care about those, he was looking for one of the ones he and Liz used to listen to; his favorite one.

His smile widened when he found it, and put it on. He turned around and grinned at her curious face.

"George what are you doing?" Liz asked standing up and attempting to look at what was in the player. George blocked her view and took her hands as Carl Perkins filled the room. George spun her around and danced with her as she laughed and sang along with the music. When the song ended she laughed again and kissed his cheek.

"That was fun, Georgie!" she exclaimed as she pulled away from him. She plopped down on her bad as the record continued to play, and sighed. George sat down next to her, bringing the records from the table with him.

"Do you remember when we'd do this when Beth was at work?" George asked with a laugh.

"Yeah, I wasn't really supposed to have people over when she wasn't there, but you always seemed to be there anyway." Liz recalled with a laugh. She took half the records out of his hands and flipped through them. She smiled at recognizing some of the ones she knew she had at home. George looked through what he had, and they all seemed to be Beatles something. Their first LP in England, and their first album in the states, a couple of singles. He laughed and tossed them on the bed. Liz was still looking through hers and smiling widely. George grinned and moved forward and kissed her cheek gently. She blushed and giggled a small, nervous giggle that George had never heard before.

George really felt like a 14 year old kid again as the record ended and Paul enter the room.

"Whoa," he said, "It's just like stepping back in time or something…" he came in and sat down, "every time I seemed to come into your bedroom, Liz, George always seemed to be there with you in your bed looking through your records for about the millionth time."

"I know," Liz said with a laugh, "I defiantly feel like a kid again…"

George couldn't stop grinning, good it wasn't jus him.

"Oh, right," Paul said as if to remember something, "Brian said we could go to the beach if we wanted, and he's having a bathing suit sent up for Liz."

Liz grinned at George, "So, you wanna go now then?"

"We can, sure!" George smiled back and went to change with Paul following close behind him.

Liz grinned and loved that George played the record player and danced with her. It took her back to her bedroom and wanting George to lean in and kiss her cheek one more time.

She suddenly remembered Beth again and went to call her before going to change into her newly arrived bathing suit.

**Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it, SOO Review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Before you read this, I would like to apologize to all you people who've tried to read this and it was the previous chapter. I am sorry I'm stupid and dont pay much attention sometimes. Anyway here it is so, ENJOY!**

**Chapter 14**

'Ah the beach,' Liz thought, as she watched George run across the beach toward her, 'but then there's George…'

He sat down next to her on her towel, "Hi; having fun?"

Liz giggled, "Tons; you wanna go swimming?"

George smiled and nodded as he stood up. He held out his hand to help her up, which she took and bolted instantly for the water. He laughed and followed quickly behind her.

There were lots of suddenly splashes as Liz tried her hardest to get George as wet a possible. He sputtered when she got him in the face. She stopped and looked at him worriedly, "Sorry, George," she said sheepishly, "You alright?"

He trudged up to her and grinned mischievously, "Course I'm alright, Liz!" he said before splashing her with as much force as possible. She looked shocked for a second as she wiped her face, then she looked at George and jumped on him. He tried to keep his balance the best he could, but he misplaced his foot and down they came with a great splash. George and Liz sat up in the water and laughed as George shook the water out of his hair.

Neither of them seemed to notice Liz was practically in his lap until George moved forward and kissed her nose.

She grinned and kissed his nose back. He smiled and laced his fingers with hers as he pulled her out to deeper water. She held his hands until she couldn't touch the ocean floor and had to use her arms to keep herself a float.

"Brian said you called Beth," George said, "Did you get a hold of her?"

Liz nodded, "Yep, she said she's feeling much better. My uncle George is there until she gets completely better, but she's alright at the moment."

"Good," George said suddenly feeling awkward, "So, what now?" he asked with a shrug.

Liz shrugged back and noticed a scar on his left shoulder. She immediately knew what it was from as she reached up and fingered it. He looked down and watched her hand move across his shoulder. He wondered if she still had hers on her hip; he didn't ask, but he still wondered.

When she realized what she was doing she stopped and took a deep breath, "Do you notice it anymore; your scar I mean?" she asked lowering her eyes to the water.

"Not really," George shrugged, "I figured I couldn't change the fact that it was there, so I just let it be there."

"Makes sense I guess." Liz moved to float on her back and George got to look at her whole self again. The bathing suit Brian had brought up was a red and black polka dotted bikini, and Liz wasn't too keen on wearing it at first. When George had told her how she looked in it after she tried it on, she didn't mind so much anymore.

He found his gaze landing on her hip, and there he saw that she did indeed still have the scar her father had given her at 13. He poked it and she lost her concentration, and tried to keep herself from going under.

"Don't do that; it tickles, George!" she exclaimed. He gave her a sly look, "No! George, don't even think about it!" she started to swim back to the shore, and he wasted no time following her. He caught her by the arm when they were in ankle deep water.

"NO!" she cried already laughing. His fingers attacked her soft stomach and she laughed uncontrollably, "NO! George stop!" she said in-between laughs.

"NEVER!" he said childishly. She collapsed to the ground with a small splash and George was forced to follow behind. He continued to tickle her, and she struggled for air as she laughed and George never relented. She tried to get away again by pushing his hands away, but he grabbed both of them in his left hand and continued his evil doings with his right.

"What do I do to make you stop?!" she laughed in between every word.

"OH, I dunno," George shrugged, "All you have to do is ask nicely."

"I HAVE!" she cried with another giggle.

He persisted until she broke and finally gave in, "Ok, ok, Will you _PLEASE_, let me go, George?!"

He grinned and pulled his hands away from her waist, before lying down in the sand next to her. He laced his fingers with hers again as she tried to catch her breath. He giggled at her and kissed her cheek.

"George?" she asked after a few minutes, "What are we gonna do about my Dad?"

George looked over at her and saw the fear in her eyes, "I don't really know, I mean he hasn't made any moves to get to us yet," he said, "But I want you to know I won't let him get close to you, Liz, not after what he did last time."

Liz sighed, "I wish everybody would quit saying that." She propped her head on her elbow and looked down at him, "You guys keep promising me that, but I just don't think it's me he's after."

She sighed and started to play with his fingers that were laced with hers.

"Liz, I know you don't think he's after you, but I still don't want you to let your guard down," he looked up at her, "It might be just what he wants so he can get you., and I don't think I'd know what to do with myself if he got a hold of you, Liz."

She was looking back at him for a minute, but she turned her gaze to the sand when he looked at her eyes.

"I mean it Liz," George said as serous as he could make himself sound, "I don't want anything to happen to you."

"I know you mean it, George," Liz looked in his eyes, "I just don't know why you mean it." He mimicked her position and looked back at her with a frown, "I mean why would someone want so bad to keep _me_ from getting hurt; _me,_ one of _those people._"

The old term his father used to use echoed in George's ears, "Liz, you're not one of _those people_" he pulled her chin closer to his face, "And I still have no idea what kind of person that is either."

She giggled and he closed in to kiss her like her had in New York, but Liz freaked out again.

She pulled back and stood up quickly. George frowned and got up with her, "Liz...?" he asked as she started to pace back and forth nervously.

"Why do you keep doing that?!" she asked in a loud voice. He noticed she was trying to keep herself from crying, "Why are you trying so hard to kiss me?"

George looked at her; shocked at her question, "Because…" he thought for and answer, but nothing came, "Why do you keep pulling away before I can? Do you not want me to kiss you?" his tone was similar to hers.

She gasped, "NO, George it's not that!" she yelled louder.

"Then what is it?" George didn't know why they were yelling at each other, "Why won't you let me kiss you, then?"

Liz looked at if she was searching for an answer herself; "You never answered my question!"

George wasn't mad, he was just frustrated with her, and that statement didn't help. He'd been trying to make how he felt about her so obvious, and she still didn't get it, "Because Liz," he yelled, "I care about you, and I love you more than anything! That's why I don't like it when you cry! That's why I don't want your father to get to you, and why I don't want you to get hurt! That's why I'm trying so hard to kiss you!"

Without another word he turned around and walked back toward the hotel.

Liz felt so stupid as she felt hot tears stream down her face. She watched George walk away through misty eyes and plopped down in the sand crying her eyes out. She was stunned by what George had just yelled at her and she knew she loved him too, but she also knew she'd probably just blown whatever chance she had with him.

She sat on the beach crying for a long time before she realized it was getting dark out. She pulled herself up and started to walk back to the hotel by herself.

She was almost there when someone tapped her shoulder. She turned around and her eyes got wide in recognition. The police officer who saved her from her father, but didn't go after him stood before her. She'd know him anywhere by his childish expression and his long blonde hair.

"Hello, what could I do for yo-," she was cut off by a sharp pain to the back of her head, and her whole world went dark.

**Duh, Duh-Duh! What's gonna happen next?!**

**You might have to review and ask me to update to find out! **GASP** JK (Maybe…)**


	15. Chapter 15

**I once again would like to apologize to you people who read the same chapter yesterday, but I'm seriously trying not to do that any more! Anyway…R&R please!**

**Chapter 15**

George started to run; he had to get to his room before he started to cry. He was almost there; he was at the door when the first tear fell. He wiped it away quickly before opening the door and going to his room. Paul and John tried to stop him with questions like, "Where's Liz?" from Paul and "Have you been crying?" from John.

George didn't wanna think about Liz or what had just happened between them. He entered his room and slammed the door shut, leaving John and Paul's questions unanswered. He fell face first on to his bed and sobbed into his pillows. He hadn't cried this much since…come to think of it, he'd never cried this much- ever.

It took about and hour and a half, but he eventually cried himself to sleep. He dreamt about Liz, and he kept kissing her cheeks. She kept giggling as she wrapped her arms around his neck; he kissed her face a few more times before he caught her lips.

The kiss was soft and sweet as her fingers ran through his hair and kissed him back. He was exploding inside; he'd finally gotten the kiss he'd wanted.

George pulled back and put his forehead against hers and sighed. She pecked his mouth and sighed back.

She opened her mouth to say something, but all that came through was the annoying sound of his alarm.

George groaned and turned over and slapped the off button if his alarm clock. He drug himself out of bed and trudged into the kitchen.

"Good morning, Georgie!" John said loudly near his ear. George grimaced and poured himself a cup of coffee before going back to his room. He felt groggy and all he wanted to do was go back to bed, but he knew he'd never be able to get back to sleep.

He sat down on his bed and drank his coffee before deciding to play his guitar. He groaned when all he could think of was the song he wrote when he was 14 when Liz was sick at the McCartney's; "don't bother me."

Sure it matched his mood, but it reminded him of Liz, and he still didn't want to think about her. He felt the tears coming back and tried hard to keep them back, but they didn't seem to care. He sighed and put his head back on the headboard.

'Why do I feel this way?' he asked himself.

'because, stupid, you love her and you feel bad for leaving her on the beach all by herself after you yelled at her!' his mind responded harshly.

George let out an audible sigh and let his guitar fall to the floor with a hollow thump and the chords vibrating on making contact with the carpet.

George closed his eyes and let the tears fall before he let out a quiet sob and let out a shaky breath.

There was a knock on the door and George suddenly longed for it to be Liz wanting to talk to him, but unfortunately it was just Paul and he looked worried.

George wiped his face quickly and picked his guitar up off the floor.

"Uh, George," Paul said, "Have you seen Liz?"

George shook his head, "No, why?"

Paul didn't want to worry him, but he didn't know what else to do, "Well, she's not in her room, and the other fellas said they haven't seen her."

George's eyes got wide with worry and he bolted for his room.

Paul followed and found him in Liz's room pacing looking like he might break down and cry.

"George, what's going on?" Paul asked touching his friends shoulder.

"Paul," George said as his lip quivered threateningly, "This is my fault! I left her on the beach and something happened to her!"

Paul frowned with confusion, "What do you mean? How is it your fault? Where's Liz?"

"I promised I wouldn't let anything happen to her!' George sobbed as he ran back into his room.

Paul was going to follow, but something on the dresser caught his eye. On the dresser near the bed there was a folded up piece of paper with George's name on it. Paul went to pick it up and gasped at its contents.

He immediately went after George and ground him tossing clothes looking for something to wear as he sniffed and blinked back more tears, "George," Paul said as George pulled a clean shirt over his head, "I think you need to read this."

"I've gotta find her, Paul," George rambled, as he pulled on a pair of jeans, "I'll start at the beach and see what I find there."

Paul tried to get George's attention again, "George, you need to take a look at this! I found this on her dresser!"

"Tell Eppy where I'm going and not to worry," he stopped to think, "Never mind, don't tell him that last part."

"GEORGE HARRISON, WILL YOU PLEASE SHUT UP AND LISTEN TO WHAT I'M TRYING TO SAY!?" Paul yelled.

George blinked a couple of times before Paul took a deep breath and started to speak again, "I fond this on Liz's dresser," he held out the piece of paper to him and George slowly took it and read:

Hello Georgie!

Remember me? Well if you don't I'm Warren Parker and I needed to settle something with you.

If you've found this note, you've already noticed your precious Elizabeth is gone, so if you ever want to see her alive ever again, you'll have to come and get her.

Well be waiting for you at the old prison downtown; be there by nine o'clock or your little Lizzie's as good as dead.

Warren Parker.

George let out a gasp as he sank to the floor in disbelief. He put his head in his hands and started sobbing into them as John and Ringo entered the room looking curious.

"What's going on?" Ringo asked looking between Paul and George.

"Yeah," was all John could manage at seeing George cry. He never cried in front of them, John knew there must be something horribly wrong.

Ringo bent down and took the note from George. After he read it he handed it to John, who skimmed it. His eyes got worry with fear suddenly.

"We gotta go after her." he said plainly. Paul and Ringo nodded in agreement, but George just stared at them in disbelief.

'Really?' he thought, 'No comment on me crying like a little kid? Just "Let's go get her back?

"Well are we going or not?" John asked impatiently, "We only have till noon ya know?"

George stood up and led the way out the door. They called a cab and Paul told the driver their location since George didn't really feel like talking.

When they got to the old prison George was ready to just run in there with no plan whatsoever, but John and Paul held him back.

"Just trust me," John insisted, "I've got a plan!"


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Liz woke up feeling groggy and disoriented. She sat up and tried to look around, but the room started to spin. She blinked hard a couple of times before her vision was clear again; even then she couldn't see very well.

Where ever she was, it was dark and the air was thick and musty. She coughed a couple of times before her eyes were completely adjusted. Liz gasped, or what was an attempt at a gasp, since it only made her cough again.

Liz found she was in a cell, and a rather old one at that. She was sitting on an old dirty cot, which was the only thing with her in the cell. Outside she saw the police officer from Liverpool with his feet propped up on a dusty desk.

Liz tried to remember what had happened the day before to figure out how she got to where she was. She remembered being on a plane with The Beatles, and going to the hotel. She remembered dancing around her room with George and going to the beach with him, but what they did at the beach was completely fuzzy in her mind. Something happened between them because she remembered walking back alone. She let out a whimper as she became aware of the headache that pounded her head the longer she thought about it.

With that thought, she also became aware of the longing in her heart for George. Her eyes got wide with a thought; 'Did we kiss?' she asked herself. She shook the thought away, 'No,' she thought again, 'I'd feel different. Something that happened was bad; why else would I walk back alone?'

"Having trouble remembering, love?" Liz looked up at the police officer.

"Do you know what happened?" she asked quietly.

"Oh yes," he responded as she stood on shaky legs, "I saw what happened between you and you boyfriend."

Liz flinched at the word 'boyfriend'. But she didn't know why exactly, "He's not my boyfriend." She said to him, but her didn't hear her or really care all too much.

"Yes, yes, I saw he tried to kiss you," he said, "And you pulled away before he had the chance to get close enough." Liz stiffened as it all rushed back to her and the officer continued, "Before I knew you two were yelling at each other and my work was cut out for me." Liz let out a sob at remembering all the stupid things she did the night before.

"Aw, don't cry love." The boy said with a smirk, "Your Daddy'll be here soon and he'll make you feel better…"

Liz gasped at the realization of her father behind all this. She dropped her head to the iron bars of the cell door and let out a few more sobs. When she stopped crying she went back and sat down on the cot to think of a way out of this mess.

She was so deep in thought she didn't notice there was another figure in the room until the door rattled open. She snapped her gaze up at him and scowled. There standing before her was her father- if she could still call him that- Warren Parker was standing before her.

"What do you want?" she glared at him.

"Aw, that's no way to treat your father, is it Lizzie?" Warren said in mock kindness.

"Don't call me that! Only mum called me that!" she said loudly.

He took a deep breathe of tolerance and continued; "Now you and I both know you let Georgie call you that." He said stroking her cheek, "I've heard him say it."

Liz looked away from him; "Go away!" she felt the tears coming again, "Go away and leave me alone!"

"Well, Liz," Warren smirked, "I would, but don't you wanna know my plan?"

"I doesn't matter George will come and find me!" Liz retorted harshly.

"Ah, but that's my plan, Lizzie." Warren said with a maniacal laugh. Liz stiffened again, 'He's holding me as bate?' she thought.

"You can't do that!" Liz yelled at him. He slapped her across the face and she let out a cry of sudden pain.

He leaned close to her face and said, "I can do whatever I need to, to get to your Georgie."

He shoved her back hard and she hit the wall with a grunt, "Are you interested in my plan now?" he growled, "Of course you are. Well it was all quite simple really, I already knew where the Beatles were going to be; everyone does, so I followed you here. Then I got Benny here to follow you around until he could get hold of you. It all fit together quite nicely after you two started to fight on the beach."

"I don't see how using me's gonna help anymore, he hates em now…" Liz said quietly as she came to that realization.

"I don't think so Liz, because if he doesn't get her by noon," Warren stepped out of the cell and picked up a hand gun off the desk, "You're dead."

Liz let out a gasp. She was terrified at what might happen to George if he came for her. What if he was killed trying to save her? She didn't care what happened to her, she never did when it came down to George, but she didn't what she'd do with herself if he was hurt or killed because of her.

"And you know what, Liz?" Warren said as he headed for the door, "There's nothing you could do about it." Liz knew that, she just hoped, if George was coming, he'd hurry up and get there.

Liz sat in her cell helplessly for another hour before Warren came back looking smug.

"Look who showed up?" he sniggered and shoved George into the room.

Liz gasped and stared at him as Warren locked him in the cell with her, "I'll be back later to decide which one of you it will be more painful for the other to die first."

Warren and Benny left the room with evil grins on there faces and shut the door loudly.

"George!" Liz breathed and they were completely gone.

"Liz," George whispered as he wrapped his arms tightly around her. Liz started to cry.

"George, I am so sorry," she sobbed, "About everything; from the beach, to being stuck here." He pulled her away from him and looked at her. He put his hands against her cheeks and looked her in the eye, "I'm sorry too, Liz," he said, "I shouldn't have yelled at you, I was just frustrated." He put his forehead against hers as she let out another sob. He kissed the tip of her nose and swallowed hard.

"I know you were," Liz said trying to stop crying, "I wasn't trying to frustrate you George. I really wanted you to kiss me, but I was just scared."

"I know, Liz," he looked at her green eyes, "I was just too stupid to realize it before it was too late."

"This was a trap, George," Liz said another sob escaping her, "and it's my fault."

"No, it's not you fault, Lizzie," George stroked her cheek with his thumb, "You can't say that."

"But George-," Liz stopped when George pushed her hair out of her face and cut her off.

"Liz, Paul, John and Ringo are all here helping me get you out of here, but your Dad doesn't know that," he said, trying to calm her down, "This was all part of the plan, love, I promise."

She looked at him and nodded. She buried her face in his shit collar and took a deep breath. George kissed the top of her head and stroked her hair and back.

"George," Liz didn't take her head off his shoulder as she looked up at him, "Are you scared?"

He took a shaky breath and nodded stiffly, "I don't know why the others are taking such a long time."

Liz tried to get a look out of the cracked door, "What're they doing?"

George shrugged, "I dunno, they just told me what to do." He said, "But we gotta try and find a way out of here."

Liz tried to help him, but she came up empty and sat down on the cot. George sat down next to her and threw his arm around her.

"George, are we gonna die?" Liz asked putting her head on his shoulder.

"Liz, I promised I wouldn't let anything happen to you, and I'm not gonna let him hurt you." George turned to look at her, "I meant everything I said on the beach yesterday, and I plan on keeping my promise." He put his hand to her cheek and she closed her eyes at his touch.

"All of it?" she whispered without opening her eyes.

George got closer to her and took her hand in his, "Every word, Lizzie." He whispered back.

Liz could feel his breath on her face as he got closer and closer. He kissed her cheeks and pulled closer to her with a deep breath. She was ready for it this time, and she knew she wouldn't pull away from him.

George's heart was beating a mile a minute and he was so close to her. He watched her eyelids flutter more and more the closer he got to her lips. He started to hesitate; what if she pulled back again? Somehow he knew she wouldn't, but there was still the frightening possibility.

George felt her hand move slowly up his arm and rest on his shoulder just as his lips brushed hers ever so slightly.

George had been so focused on Liz that he didn't notice John, Paul, and Ringo standing in the doorway waiting patiently to be brought to their attention.

"Are you two done yet?" John said impatiently. Liz opened her eyes and jumped away from George.

"PAUL! RINGO!" she got up and ran over to them. She looked at each of them as she said their names, stopping on John, "WINSTON!"

John rolled his eyes and unlocked the door as Paul and Ringo giggled at the name.

Liz turned back to George and saw him still sitting on the cot looking very disappointed, "George?" she asked walking back to them, "Are you coming?"

When all he did was look at her she bent down and whispered in his ear, "Don't worry Georgie, you'll get your kiss, I promise." She kissed his cheek and he grinned at her before taking his hand and pulling her out of the room.

When they made it out of the building, Liz looked troubled.

"Liz, love, are you alright?" George asked looking worriedly at her and giving her hand a squeeze.

"That was too easy." She said looking around nervously, "Where did they go?"

"I agree," Paul said looking around also. John rolled his eyes again.

"C'mon, Paulie," he said, "Don't be a pussy. We'll call the police when we get back to the hotel and tell them what happened."

"But Winnie, what if he gets to us before then?" Liz asked before giggling at what she'd just called him, even though she was more worried now then even.

"I don't know Russo, but he's not going to get us again." John said frustrated at his new embarrassing nickname.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that…" a voice growled behind them.

Liz took in a sharp breath and squeezed George's hand tighter.

"Why am I always the only one smart enough to suggest this?" Ringo said rolling his eye, "Why don't we start running?"

Paul shrugged and they all bolted what ever direction they could.

George pulled Liz back inside and down a random hallway. Liz pulled up in front of him and pulled then through a door that she had no idea where it led. They were cut off by Benny and his evil grin

George tried to pull Liz away, but Johnny caught hold of her arm and her hand slipped from George's. Benny ran down the hall with Liz kicking and screaming the whole way.

"Liz!" George yelled as he went after them. He followed them down the hall and lost sight of them when they turned the corner.

George turned the corner seconds later and all he found was a series of doors and another hallway.

"George!" Liz cried desperately. George picked a random door and hoped more than anything it as the right one.

**Ok, guys that was kinda long, but I don't really care. I am warning you thought, the next chapter is really long, but you'll have to wait till tomorrow to read that…MWAHAHA! Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter, tell me what you thought about it!**


	17. Chapter 17

**OK, this chapter is REALLY long…so here it is!**

**Chapter 17**

"George!" Liz cried desperately as Benny carried her off through a series of doors, "Let me go, you creep!"

"Alright, Lizzie if you say so…" Benny dumped her in the floor of a new cell and locked the door. Benny went and hid behind the door to wait for George to enter the room.

When George finally came in, Liz started to cry. He ran to her and put his arms through the iron bars to her face.

"Are you alright Liz?" he asked. She grabbed his wrists and nodded, "Did he hurt you?" she shook her head and opened her mouth to speak, but Benny was too quick.

He out George in a headlock and whipped him back away from Liz. She watched helplessly as they started swinging punches at each other.

George was hit in the gut and was bent over in pain when Benny hit him in the back of the head, knocking George to the floor.

Benny got his share of punches from George, but it didn't take much affect on him as it did George. When all hope seemed to be lost and George was taking punch after punch, Ringo and Paul came busting in.

They started to beat up on Benny and George hurried back to Liz.

He kept talking to her trying to keep her calm the best he could through the iron bars of the cell door.

When Benny was finally knocked out on the floor, Paul was panting a sporting a bloody lip and Ringo grinned triumphantly with a bruised cheek. John came busting in the room looking quite frightened and they all turned to him.

"He's coming!" he said shutting the door quickly as George turned back to her.

"It'll be alright, Liz," he said quickly as he pulled her as close as he could get her and brushed him mouth to hers just as Warren busted through the door.

George turned around in time to see him smile wickedly before grabbing Paul's arms and Ringo's shirt collar roughly. He shoved them into the cell with Liz and grabbed John and George next. They both struggled quite a bit, George more than John.

He shoved John into the cell, and hit George in the stomach, and George let out a yelp. Liz charged through the open door in flaming anger. She didn't get very far though, warren slapped her hard across the face and she fell back and hit her head quite hard on the door.

"Liz!" George ran to her and picked her hand up in his. She was unconscious and her temple had a trickle of blood running down to her cheek.

"You!" Warren pointed to John then to George, "Help him carry her back in there!"

John hurried over to George and Liz looking more worried than ever. George shook his head at him sternly and John stopped and watched George pick Liz up by himself and carry her to the cot in the corner. He gently placed her head in his lap and he stroked her forehead.

"Now don't any of you think about escaping again!" Warren growled before kicking Benny's limp leg and muttering something incoherent as he walked out of the room.

George was holding back tears again as he whispered pleads to Liz; "C'mon, love you're alright. Please wake up…"

Ringo felt bad for the poor guy. He knew he and Liz had fought the night before and Ringo wanted to comfort him too, but he didn't know exactly how to. How do you comfort a guy whose heart's been practically ripped out and stomped on when the girl won't kiss him when he tries?

Ringo sighed and watched in silence as George tried not to cry and John and Paul tried to think of a way out of this mess.

"But then what're we gonna do about Liz?" Paul asked when John said his sudden idea, "Is she any better?" he looked to George.

George swallowed hard and shook his head, "She's out cold…" he sniffed and wiped the blood off Liz's face gently.

"What about Brian?" Paul asked, "He's probably wondering where we are by now and we did leave behind the note I found."

"True," John said, "But that still doesn't help with Russo."

"Well, maybe," Paul said with a smirk, "George could kiss her and she'd wake up…" he trailed off when he saw the looks John and George were giving him. He muttered and apology and kept thinking for a way out.

Ringo could feel the tension between all of them in the silence. The only sound was George sniffling as he stroked Liz's cheek and hair. Ringo wished more than anything right then he was just dreaming all this crap happened.

George leaned him head back against the wall and closed his eyes. A few teas escaped his eyes and ran down his cheeks. He was holding Liz's hand when he felt it; a slight twitch in her hand. George frowned and thought he'd imagined it, but he felt it again and this time her fingers were rubbing his.

George sat up and looked down at her, "Liz..?" he whispered, "Liz, love?"

Liz groaned and Ringo and the other two snapped their attention the two in the corner. "George…" she muttered and tried to sit up. George held her down for the moment and watched her frown slightly.

"Shhh, Liz you're alright," George reassured her, no matter how much he wanted her to talk to him, "It's gonna be ok, I promise."

George let her sit up and steadied her when she had to close her eyes because the room was spinning, "My-my head…"

"I know, you hit it pretty hard," George sniffed again and she looked at him and his damp cheeks. She put her hand to his face and wiped it with a gentle smile.

"I'm alright, George, you don't have to cry." She said leaning back against his chest.

"I know you are Lizzie," he said into her ear with a gentle smile of his own. He kissed her cheek a few times and she grinned and turned to look at him. He caught her mouth ever so slightly and blushed.

She grinned and John cleared his throat nervously. George's blush got darker and he looked away from them.

"Guys?" Ringo asked, "How long have we been sitting here with the door unlocked?"

Everyone looked at him like he was crazy so he got up and pushed the door open with a sarcastic look.

"Oh," Paul said standing up, "That's convenient…"

John rolled his eyes and looked to George and Liz, "Are you alright now?"

Liz looked at him curiously, "Are you alright, Winnie? You aren't being your snarky self."

"Well I can be if you like, Russo." John responded putting his hands on his hips.

"No thanks," George said with a sigh, "Can you walk Liz?"

She nodded and stood up. George stood up behind her and caught her as she stumbled back. He put his arms around her to steady her, "Ok, Lizzie," he said putting his hand to her forehead just in case. She was I tiny bit warm, but George didn't worry about it too much as he picked her up, "Look who isn't walking…"

Liz tried to giggle, but it ended being a stranded whimper. It hurt George's heart to hear it as he glanced at John and saw a similar reaction form John. They all walked out of the cell and George had to be extra careful not to drop Liz in the floor when he had to step over Benny.

She was getting extremely heavy and he had to put her down for a brief moment. She looked at him and tried to clear her vision.

George realized for the first time that she was still in her bathing suit from the night before with a cover over it. She looked like she had an idea and pulled it over her head.

George had no idea what she was doing as she slowly walked over to Benny and bent down next to him.

George snickered at the others as he watched them staring at her like they'd never seen her before. Ringo actually had his mouth hanging open. George giggled at them, but he was still clueless at what Liz was doing.

There was a muffled sound of police sirens and everything seemed to slow down from then on.

Liz looked up at him when she had finished tying Benny's hands together with her cover up when every single light in the place went out. George felt some one grab his arm, but he didn't know who it was. He was going to ask, when he heard the clicking of a gun being cocked. He heard Liz gasp and knew she hadn't moved form he crouched position across the room.

His breathing was quick and short and he hoped more than anything the sirens were for them.

_**Meanwhile**_

Brian was worried out of his mind. How could they run off like that, going off to recue Liz? He knew George liked the girl, but not that much.

First thing he did was call the police and he met him at the old prison. He showed the note he'd found on George's bedroom floor, and the police immediately found it necessary to 'bust' in there and get The Beatles.

As soon as they got inside, the lights went out. They wandered around in the dark and went through a few doors until they heard a gun being cocked and in the room next door and a gasp.

The police busted in the room and George jumped when the door slammed open.

The officers had lights on their guns but they didn't get a good look at anyone before a gun when off.

Liz screamed and George heart stopped briefly.

"Liz?" George said in a shaky voice, "Please say something to me ya know, so I know you're still alive…"

"I'm alright George." Liz responded in a similarly shaky voice. The officers pointer their guns around and saw that Benny was bleeding on the floor next to Liz. She whimpered and moved as quickly as she could away from him, knocking in to Paul.

All the officers had there lights on George and who ever was holding on to his arm. Liz yelped again and George looked over to the figure next to him. Liz tried to move toward them and there was a growl near George's ear, "DON'T MOVE ANOTHER STEP!" Warren bellowed, "Or I'll shoot little Georgie's brains out, and I know you don't want that Lizzie."

George could barely breathe, what was he supposed to do now?

"SIR!" the officer said with authority, "I'm only gonna ask you this once, drop the gun!"

Everyone was frozen as Warren looked around and took the gun away from George, but it went off anyway. George jumped and Liz screamed again, but he was alive.

Who was shot? George and Liz looked at each other; reassuring each other the other was alright.

Liz looked to the floor and turned pale as the lights flickered back on. There sprawled out on the floor next to Benny's corpse was another one. One Liz never would've expected; Warren Parker was on the floor a pool of blood around his head.

George watched as Liz collapsed and John and George both ran to her.

"George, we gotta get out of here!" John said, "You get Liz, and I'll get the others out."

George nodded and picked Liz up off the floor. She shivered in his arms and looked for something to cover her up.

"C'mon George!" Paul said impatiently, "Let's go!" George just abandoned the search and hugged her close to him. Before any of them knew it they were outside again with Brian lecturing them on never doing that again and about a million police officers and ambulances.

George was ushered to one of the ambulances with Liz and she was soon awake and perfectly fine besides the light fever and bruise on her head she had. George wondered if it was just a bump, but the paramedic said it was fine, and her head might hurt for a few days.

Liz couldn't stop picturing her father's dead body on the floor and felt like throwing up just a little bit. She started to cry and George was instantly there with his arms around her. He held her close until she stopped crying and was just trying to keep her nose from running.

She pulled back and wiped her face with the back of her hand before George kissed her forehead and Brian came over telling them they had to go quick before people started showing up.

Liz and George nodded and followed him quickly. George didn't realize he'd lace his fingers with Liz's until her thumb rubbed the back of his hand. He grinned at her and she put her head on his shoulder.

When they got back to the hotel, George and Liz went to her room and sat on the bed.

"What do you wanna do?" George asked. She stood up and went to the record player. She put on the first record in the stack with a grin. When Elvis's voice filled the room George grinned back and took her hands in his. He started to dance with her as she sang along with the song.

George twirled her around and sang with her, and Liz laughed when he kissed her cheeks after each phrase. She put her arms around his neck and finished off the song with him.

They both sighed when the song ended. Liz bit her bottom lip and he put his forehead against hers.

"Tell me…" Liz started to say something, but hesitated.

"Tell you what?" George asked with a giggle.

"Tell me what you told me on the beach." She looked up at him.

"Which part?" he asked frowning.

"The part about why you wanted to kiss me so bad…" Liz could feel her cheeks getting warm.

George smiled and kissed the tip of her nose, "Liz, I love you more than anything."

Liz smiled the brightest smile George had ever seen from her. She brushed her lips against his for a split second and George pulled her back when she started to turn away.

He was going to kiss her before she could get away from him again, but Paul walked in and George looked up at him with an aggravated sigh.

"C'mon George," he said, "We still have to go to rehearsals for the show tonight."

George looked down at Liz, "You coming to the show?" George asked her as he bent down and nuzzled her cheek.

She bit her bottom lip again and nodded. George smiled and gave her hand a squeeze before hurrying out the door behind Paul.

Liz decided to get a bit of sleep before going to see their show. She found it very easy to go to sleep, but her dreams were plagued with her father.

She woke up about an hour before the show and got up quickly and got ready to see George and the rest of the Beatles…

**Ok, people, that wasn't the end; there's still a couple more chapters coming, so BE HAPPY! And REVIEW!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

The Ed Sullivan Show was as fantastic as all the other Beatle's shows, and Liz loved every second of every show.

The boys played pretty much the same things they played on the night they were on, but Paul put in introductions as John and George set up and got ready for the next song. Liz giggled at his silliness and cheered and screamed for them through the whole show.

When the show was over George came to get her like he always did and they disguised her before going out to the car, but she wasn't attacked this time, so she was happy about that.

They all rode back to the hotel with John and George messing around and teasing Paul, while Liz, Ringo and Brian laughed along. Liz found herself loving every second she spent with them and never wanted them to end.

When they got to back to their room George whispered to her asking her to meet him on the beach, and not to tell anyone about it. She grinned at him and nodded before going into her room to change.

After a few minutes of waiting on the beach in the twilight, George was worried Liz wasn't coming. He looked up in the direction of the hotel nervously and took a deep breath to calm himself. He looked around nervously when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

He turned around and smiled at Liz, "What took you so long? You had ne worried there for a second…"

Liz put her hands on her hips and scoffed, "What made you think I wasn't coming? I told you I would, didn't I?"

"Yes, but I was just wondering…" George trailed off and she put her arms around his neck. He picked her up and twirled her around. She laughed and put her head down on his shoulder as he set her back down.

"So," Liz said smiling widely, "Why'd you want me to come out here with you?"

"Well, I realized I still haven't gotten that kiss you promised me and I wanted to take you on a walk."

"Oh, well then let's walk…" Liz grabbed his hand and she pulled him down the beach. He laced his fingers with hers and she put her head against his arm like she did in central park. He sighed and she closed her eyes trying to come up with something to do with him.

They got about half-way down the beach before George pulled her into the water.

"No, George I don't wanna go swimming," she complained pulling him back toward her. He put his hands on her hips and pulled her close to him.

"Why not?" he asked kissing her nose.

She shrugged, "I don't really feel like getting wet…" he started to nuzzle into her cheek and she giggled. He pushed her hair out if her face and stroked her cheek gently with his thumb.

"I love you, Liz," he whispered putting his forehead against her.

"I love you too, Georgie!" she said excitedly. To George she sounded as if she'd been holding that one phrase in since she was 13, which she probably had.

He smiled at her and kissed her cheek. She pecked his mouth and George looked around hesitantly before leaning in to kiss her back.

When it finally happened, George was in disbelief. Her lips were soft against his and he didn't want it to end. He finally got the kiss he'd been waiting so long for and nobody could ruin it. He wasn't going to wake up, and nothing was going to interrupt it.

When the kiss ended Liz couldn't stop smiling. George looked rather triumphant when he noticed how breathless she was from it. He took her hand in his and they started to walk along the beach again. He saw Liz yawning a lot and pulled her in the direction of the hotel.

"C'mon, love," he said, "It's getting a bit late."

She nodded and walked back with him. She sighed when they got to their hotel room door.

"What?" he asked with an eyebrow cocked. She shrugged and he pulled her toward him with a crooked grin. She melted at seeing it as he kissed her again. She put her arms around his neck and kissed him back. They both heard the door swing open, but they didn't stop.

"Well, jeez, it took you two long enough!" Ringo said loudly.

They heard quick foot steps and then a lot of cheering. When George and Liz broke apart they saw Paul and John jumping around in excitement while Ringo watched them and tried not to laugh. Liz giggled and blushed quite a bit as George pulled her into the room.

"It's a good thing you too kissed already," John said, "Because I thought I was gonna have to get on with my plan."

"What was your plan exactly?" Paul asked, "You never really told me."

John was speechless and fought for an intelligent answer.

"Aw, Winnie doesn't have a plan does he?" Liz said with a giggle.

John looked at her and was going to respond to her, but thought better of it. Liz smirked and kissed George's cheek before entering her room and shutting the door.

George sighed and plopped down on the couch happily. Paul and John sat on either side of him and put their arms around him.

"Well, George," Paul said, "It looks like you finally got a girl you can keep."

"Yep, I don't think Liz'll be leaving any time soon." John said with a sigh.

"What's that supposed to mean?" George asked with a frown, "I haven't had that many girlfriends!"

John and Paul started to crack up and George started to pout, "You two can spoil any mood I'm in."

Ringo came over and sat down on the floor with a laugh, "Don't let them mess your mood up George," he said, "You'll only end up back to your good mood when she come back in here anyway."

George laughed because he knew he was right. He then realized he was still in his swim trunks and got up to change, "I'll be back, if Liz gets in here before me, try not to tease too much alright?"

John and Paul laughed again, "Oh, yeah, we'll do that George." They said sarcastically. George rolled his eyes and entered his room.

When he got back Liz was on the floor and Ringo, Paul, and John where lined up on the couch. George was immediately worried.

He sat down next to Liz, and she put her head on his shoulder. He put his arm around her and he glared at the other three on the couch not even wanting to know what they'd told her.

Everyone was quiet for a second until Brian walked in the door and said, "Ok, we only have a couple more shows, we'll be getting home on the 22 of February."

"The day before Georgie's birthday!" John said loudly.

Liz giggled and kissed his cheek, "He's finally turning 21, did you know that Russo?"

Liz nodded, "Yes, I did Winnie."

"Can I please finish speaking before you all get excited?" Brian pleaded.

George grinned, "If you must, Eppy."

"Well, George, I don't think you'll be too happy with this, but I think it's about time Liz went home."

George's shoulders slumped, "But I don't want her to go!"

"I know you don't, but her aunt called the hotel and asked that she'd be returned home as soon as possible." Brian said.

Liz had once again forgotten about Beth. She made a guilty face and looked up at George, "I really do need to get back to her George." She said.

He looked back at her with the saddest look. Liz almost changed her mind at that very second, but she had to go home.

"I don't wanna go either George, but Beth needs me back home." She said. He kissed her forehead with a sigh.

"I know, but I finally got you all to my self!" he said teasingly.

Liz smiled, "Well you can have me all to yourself when you get home!"

John and Paul started to whistle at them and Ringo punched them in the shoulders.

George laughed and nodded.

"Ok, now that that's settled, I've got her a plane ticket for tomorrow at noon." Brain passed the ticket to her and she looked sad again, "I know it's a little soon, but we're heading out tomorrow too."

Liz nodded her understanding and Brian went on, "We have a couple of interviews when we get off the plane tomorrow, so prepare yourselves now for the annoyance of them."

John rolled his eyes and Paul and George groaned loudly. Without another word Brian left them to complain about the interviews and everything else they always complained about.

"I hate interviews!" Paul said putting his head back on the couch.

"I don't wanna go home!" Liz said burying her face in George's shirt.

"I need to go to sleep!" Ringo said mimicking the others as he walked into his room.

"You know what?" John said standing up and going into the kitchen, "I'm hungry!"

George smiled at all his friends and wrapped his arms around Liz. He watched Paul stand up and go into the kitchen with John in search for something each also.

"I don't want you to go home either." He whispered to her.

She looked up at him and grinned sadly at him.

"But I have to!" she said in a whiney voice. He laughed and kissed her forehead. She sighed and closed her eyes.

"Just promise I can climb through your window when I get home." George muttered in her ear. She smiled and nodded before he kissed his mouth lightly.

"You just have to promise to call me." Liz said sitting up.

George smirked, "What? I have to CALL you? I don't think you'll be able to hear me all the way in Liverpool."

Liz smacked his shoulder and laughed, "I meant on the phone, you dork." She said.

"I know, Lizzie." He said with a crooked smile, "And I promise to call you everyday…no sorry when I get a chance to."

Liz laughed and John and Paul came back in the room with sandwiches and a soda. Liz rolled her eyes at them and George snuggled up to her.

"You two wanna sit on the couch?" John asked with a laugh.

George stuck his tongue out at him and Liz shook her head.

Paul sat down with John on the couch, "So, Liz, are you excited to be going home, or do you love living life with The Beatles?" he asked with a cocky grin.

"You guys are definitely fun to be around, but I miss my bed, and I miss Beth, too."

"So do I," George said defensively, "But I can't go home!"

"You miss Beth, George?" Liz asked with a frown. George nodded.

"I like Beth, she's funny." He said. Paul nodded in agreement and John was just frowning in confusion.

"Beth is your aunt right?" he asked. Liz nodded and George laughed.

"Yes, John, Beth is her aunt," George smirked, "you've met her before."

"I remember meeting her too, but I just can't seem to picture her." John looked off into the distance in concentration.

"Well, Winnie, you can re-meet her when you get back if you like."

"That would be gear!" John said with a wink in Liz's direction. Liz giggled and George rolled his eyes.

"You are a lot different lately, John." Paul observed, "What happened?"

John shrugged, "I dunno, Russo just grew on me a bit I guess."

Liz smirked and George laughed at him, "How did she grow on _you?_ You're the one who ignored her when we were kids, why the sudden change?"

John shrugged and looked all defensive suddenly, "What I'm not aloud to like your girlfriend?"

Liz smiled at the word and was touched by John suddenly liking her. He definitely grew on her too, and was one of the reasons she didn't want to go home yet. She would miss George a lot, but she'd also miss John and his weird sense of humor.

John yawned suddenly and stood up to go to bed. Paul followed with a yawn of his own. He stood up and Liz stood with him to give him a hug. He smiled and hugged her tight before going off to bed. John came back and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Why don't I get a hug?" he asked sounding hurt.

She rolled her eyes and wrapped her arms around him. He hugged her tighter than Paul did.

"I'm gonna miss making fun of you Russo." He said when she pulled back. She smiled.

"Well you can make fun of me when you get back." She said kissing his cheek.

He put his hand to his cheek and said, "I'll never wash my cheek again!"

Liz rolled her eyes and went to sit back down with George as he entered his room. George barely gave her a chance to sit down before he put his arms around her and kissed her mouth. She giggled and kissed him back before he pulled away and pulled her to the couch.

He kissed her again and she put her head on his shoulder when he'd pulled away with a happy sigh.

"What do you wanna do on our last night together before you have to go home?" he asked.

Liz made a face, "When you put it like that, it sounds so terrible."

"I know," George said, "It sounded better in my head."

Liz laughed, "Well I just wanna go to bed!" she groaned, "Do you mind?"

George looked hurt, "Of course I mind!" he said sarcastically, "No, love, I don't mind, but only if I can sleep in your room with you."

Liz felt her cheeks get warm, and she giggled nervously, "Well, I don't know…"

George smirked, "Don't be scared, you said you wanted to sleep, and that's I plan on doing."

Liz's cheeks got even redder than before as she realized he'd figured out what she'd been thinking about.

He laughed and kissed her pink cheeks before standing up and holding his hand out to her. She took it and pulled herself up and pecked his mouth before walking into her room.

They climbed into her bed and she snuggled up to George.

"Do you remember when we'd do this when we were kids?" George asked in a whisper.

Liz nodded in the darkness and let out a sigh. She was thinking about the very first time he'd climbed through her window and slept in her bed with her. She remembered him asking her about her Mother and she remembered crying. He'd held her close to him after that, and she didn't want him to leave after that-ever.

She found herself dozing off in his arms with a small smile on her face.

**I know I said this last time, but this still isn't the end, I'm trying to get it to 20 chapters, so look forward to two more! Review and tell me if I should make a third story with Liz and George.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

The next morning Liz woke up in George's warm embrace. She grinned and snuggled into him and closed her eyes in an attempt to go back to sleep.

It wasn't two minute later that John came busting in.

"C'mon you two!" he said pulling the covers off the bed, "You guys have to get up; it's almost ten o'clock!"

Liz groaned and curled up against George. He held her tighter and tried to keep them both warm in the suddenly cold bed. George kissed her forehead and she nuzzled his shoulder as John tried to get them out of bed again.

"C'mon, we have a flight to catch, George! And Liz has to get home!" he said as Paul entered the room.

"Having trouble, Johnny?" he asked with a smirk.

George rolled his eyes and pulled away from Liz and got out of bed. He followed John out of the room and Paul lingered to get Liz up.

"C'mon, Liz," he said in her ear, "Please get up...?"

"NO!" she said before covering her head with her pillows. Paul sighed and gave up; though he didn't really try that hard.

He left the room and shut the door. Liz smiled and pulled the blankets back up on the bed and snuggled into them. She was almost asleep again when the door opened and she heard George groan jealously.

"No fair, why do you get to go back to sleep? Your flight's before our!" he said climbing up next to her.

She groaned and covered her head before he could try and get her out of bed. He grinned and tugged at the blanket.

"Don't worry Lizzie," he whispered, "I just wanna climb in with you…"

She released the blanket and he pulled it back just enough to see her sleepy green eyes looking up at him. He climbed under the blankets and pulled her into his arms again. She put her head down on his shoulder and he kissed her cheek.

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. He smiled slyly and put his hands on her hips. He eyes flew open and she knew it was too late.

She tried to escape, but George was already tickling her. She'd tried to get out of the bed before he could get her, but she just ended up sprawled out on the end of the bed.

"NO!" she wailed with the laughter that George loved so much. He laughed a little bit as his fingers tickled her more and more. She laughed more and tried to escape several times, but George knew her too well and stopped her attempts before she had any real chance of getting away.

"Please, George," she said with a giggle, "I'll get out of bed, I promise!"

He smiled and thought of this for a moment, and knew she wouldn't really get out of bed.

"You will not!" he said tickling her sides.

"Ok, ok," she said laughing uncontrollably, "What else is there!?"

George smirked and pulled her up into his lap, relenting for a moment.

She was panting as he kissed her mouth and put his arms around her waist. She kissed him back and ran her hands through his messy hair.

When he pulled away she giggled and put her forehead against his shoulder.

There was a yell from the living room from and impatient sounding John, "C'mon, we don't have all day!"

"If only, if only…" Liz muttered and got out of George lap to get dressed.

George giggled and left her to change in privacy before heading to the bathroom to take a quick shower.

* * *

At the airport, Liz was on the verge of tears. She didn't want to leave George or the rest of The Beatles. They all stood waiting for one of their flights to be called in complete silence.

Liz was tired of the silence and opened her mouth to break it when h er flight was called.

She got up and walked to The Beatles.

First was Ringo. He smiled at her and gave her a hug.

"Thank you for helping me back in New York. I wouldn't have gotten to George without you."  
"I'm sure you would've found a way, Liz." He said wiping the sudden tears away from her face.

Next was Paul, and he was practically in tears himself.

"Oh, Paul, don't cry!" she said wrapping him in a goodbye hug.

"I won't if you won't!" he said quickly wiping his face.

"You know I can't promise that!" Liz said with a smile, "I'll see you soon."

"Yeah, tell Mike and Dad when I'll be getting back, will you?" Paul asked grinning.

Liz nodded and moved on to John. She hugged him before saying anything to him.

"Winnie, I know you probably think I'm some sort of little kid, but you're just like the older brother I never had." She said as he squeezed her tight in a hug.

"You know I do think of you that way, but Russo, I'll be seeing you when we get home, then I can get back to makin fun of my little sister."

Liz smiled widely at him and gave him another hug. She looked around for George, but she didn't see him until he peeked out from behind Brian. She hurried over to him and hugged him tighter than anyone else.

"I love you George, and I'll miss you more than anything." She said near sobbing.

"I live you too Liz, and I'll see you when we get home, I promise!" he said kissing her cheek. He wiped her face lovingly and kissed her lips before their flight was called and Brian started to usher them towards the plane the best he could.

George pulled away and hugged her again, "bye, Liz." He whispered to her before Brian told him to hurry up and she went to board her own plane to Liverpool and they went to get on their plane in the opposite direction.

* * *

Liz was home, or at least close to it. She called herself a taxi and climbed in. she told the driver where to take her and he went without asking questions. Liz sighed; the car seemed so empty without the four boys she'd gotten so used to.

When they got to her house she paid the fee and walked up the drive confidently. She must have lost that confidence on the way up or something, because when she reached for the door she was suddenly scared.

What if Beth was mad at her for leaving her and not telling her where she was going? Liz reached for the knob, but the door opened and in front of her was her uncle George with a wide smile.

"GEO!" she exclaimed with a jump.

"Sorry, Liza didn't mean to scare you," her uncle George said, "C'mon; Beth's been waiting for you all day!"

Liz giggled at her silly uncle and went into the house she'd lived in for five years.

She found Beth in the kitchen cooking something that smelled absolutely delicious. Liz smiled, glad that her aunt was better and ran to her. Liz wrapped her arms around her and Beth gasped with excitement.

"Liz!" she said hugging her niece, "Oh, I missed you!"

When Liz pulled back Beth's face got serious, "I heard about your Dad."

"Yeah," Liz said looking at the floor. He was terrible, but he was still her father, "It was…horrible."

Beth smiled warmly and hugged Liz again, "So?" she asked sitting Liz down at the table with an empty bowl of frosting.

"So...?" Liz repeated with confusion, "What?" she ran her finger around the edge of the bowl and licked the sweet chocolate frosting off her finger.

"How's George?" Beth cocked an eyebrow and Liz giggled.

"Well, I want you to know how much I seriously love him!" Liz said throwing her head back dramatically.

"I already knew that, remember Liz?" Beth was getting impatient.

"Oh, well what I meant was…I want you to know how much he seriously loves me!" she threw her head back again and Beth flipped out.

"OH MY GOSH, REALLY!?" she said as uncle George came into the kitchen.

"Really what?" he asked with a laugh.

Beth wrapped her arms around him and said, "Our Lizzie here has a boyfriend."

Uncle George cocked an eyebrow at her, "Oh really? Who is this 'boyfriend'?" he asked teasingly serious.

"Geo, he's George Harrison!" Liz said acting like a crazy fan girl.

"No," geo said sitting down across from Liz, "You can be serious?!" he said sarcastically.

"Oh, but I am Geo!" Liz said playing along, "And he's promised to climb through my window when he gets home."

Beth giggled, because only she knew what that meant.

Geo frowned, "Are you telling me not to be alarmed if I see someone climb in through your window?" Geo asked.

Liz laughed and nodded, "But that all depends on how long you're staying, Geo." (He's in the army, remember?)

"I don't have to go until the end of the month." He said with a childish smirk.

Liz grinned, glad that she got to spend sometime with her uncle that she rarely ever saw.

She gasped, 'That means you get to meet George! And Paul! Oh my gosh you get to meet all of them!" Liz was excited now.

Geo laughed and kissed Beth's cheek before hurrying upstairs to get in the shower.

"So, when does George climb through your window?" Beth asked with a wink in Liz's direction.

Liz giggled, "On the 22."

"The day before his birthday!" Beth exclaimed. Liz wondered how she remembered this, but of course she'd forgotten that Beth had lived with Liz for five years; some of which she talked about George non-stop, "We should have a party for him!"

"I don't know, Beth, I don't know if the other three are planning anything." Liz said looking down at the table.

"Oh, well, I'm still gonna make him a cake." Beth said with a smirk. Liz laughed and looked at the time on the stove timer.

6:45, too early to go to bed, Liz thought, she was suddenly bored. She propped her chin on her elbow and watched Beth finished the brownies she was making.

"What do you want for dinner, love?" Beth asked snapping her out of her thoughts of George.

"Oh, I dunno," Liz shrugged as Geo came back into the kitchen, his hair wet and sticking up. Liz giggled and he looked at her with a confused look.

Liz suddenly realized why John had grown on her so much; he was a remake of her uncle George, just younger and a little more immature.

"Hey why don't we go out?" Geo suggested as if he never left the room.

"That would be Gear!" Liz said excitedly, "Let me go change though!" Liz hurried up the stair.

She smiled widely at her unchanged room. The red walls, and random bookshelves on them; still covered in her Mother's books and trinkets. She'd added a few books and trinkets the longer she stayed in the room. The green curtains flowed with the slight breeze that came in through the open window. The window George would climb through. Her bed was neatly made by the wall and her desk was messy with books and drawings stacked on it. Her Mother's old posters were still on the wall, and she'd put up some posters of The Beatles and the Rolling Stones. She'd taped a few photos of her and George as kids and a few of her old friends from school who'd moved away or just stopped being her friend.

Liz dug around in her closet and searched for something to wear. She found her old white sundress with big purple flowers along the bottom and decided she'd save that for when she saw George again. She grinned and pulled out yellow and black dress with black flats.

She put that on quickly and hurried back down stares to find Geo and Beth kissing on the couch.

"EW! You guys wanna get a room or something!?" Liz exclaimed plopping down on the couch with them.

Geo laugh, "We had one until you walked in!" he said pocking her shoulder. Liz made a face and laughed before Geo hurried them out the door.

**Only one more chapter left! We're in the home stretch! Don't you just love George?! I know I do!**

**Anyway, R&R it will make me HAPPY!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hi, this chapter is split into two parts, because it was too long for one chapter to me. Which means you can expect another update tomorrow…**

**WARNING: EXTREME sappiness ahead!**

**Chapter 20- "The End" part 1**

George felt strange not having Liz around, and he didn't like feeling strange. He missed her like crazy, and it was all he could do during the interview not to let his mind wander to her.

"Uh, George?" a reporter said.

"Mhmm," he said snapping back to reality.

"We've heard plenty of rumors about John, but what about you and the others?"

George frowned, "Rumors of what?"

John laughed, "He zones out sometimes," he said smirking. George shot him a dirty look and John backed down.

"Rumors of girls George." The reporter answered, ignoring John, "We've heard about John being married, but do you have any girls?"

"Oh, yeah, yeah," George grinned crookedly, "Just one though; her name's Liz."

"What a pretty name, does she live here in the states?"

"Oh no, she lives in Liverpool," Paul said interrupting George.

George rolled his eyes, knowing he wouldn't be speaking anymore.

He tried to listen, but they were talking about Liz, and he kept falling into daydreams about her.

Paul mentioned that George liked her because of her sparkly green eyes. He grinned crookedly and thought of Liz's eyes. He did like how sparkly they were, but that wasn't the whole reason he 'likes' her so much.

"No it's not!" John protested, "He' likes her because she's funny."

George chuckled at that, she was funny and he did like that about her, but it still wasn't why.

"No, no, no," Ringo said waving his hands around, "He loves her because she's pretty, and she doesn't treat him like a Beatle. She treats him like a human being."

George smiled, he did love her for every one of those reasons, but they still didn't get it right.

"Well, George," the reporter turned back to him, "Which is it? What makes you like this girl so much?"

George thought for a second and smiled, "It's all of it; I love everything about her."

He felt his face getting warm; he wasn't embarrassed about what he'd said, but he was surprised at how easy it was for him to say that.

The reporter smiled and nodded, concluding the rest of the interview.

George looked around and noticed John looked uncomfortable.

"You alright, John?" George asked him as Brian led them to the car.

"Yeah I just feel funny without Russo to tease." John said looking sad.

"Well," George said, "You can tease me if you like."

John rolled his eyes, "Thanks Georgie, but I always tease you."

"Well then tease some one you don't always tease." Ringo said putting an arm over John's shoulder.

"She's not here!" John said exasperatedly.

Ringo and George rolled their eyes and walked away.

"Do you miss Liz, Ringo?" George asked curiously.

"Of course I do," he responded, "she picked up after us."

George giggled, "You mean you miss her because she cleaned up after us?" George asked raising his eyebrows, "Well then how about I clean up after myself, so you don't have to?"

Ringo smiled and they climbed into the car to go to the hotel.

Paul stated on the way that he missed Liz because she always laughed at his jokes; even if they weren't funny.

"Yeah," George said looking down at his lap.

"Aw, George," John said, "We all know how much you miss her."

"Yeah," Ringo said, "Sorry for all the complaining, but its not like you're not going to see her again."

"I know guys, I just feel strange like something's wrong." George made a face.

"Well how about you call her when we get to the hotel?" Paul asked trying to cheer him up.

They were silent the rest of the ride and George was anxious to get the hotel; he wanted to talk to Liz more than anything. When they got there he practically ran to through the doors and went searching for a phone.

"Well, Mr. Harrison," the man at the front desk said, "There's a phone supplied in your suite already, if you'd rather use that one."

"No, no," George said shaking him head, "I need one where John and Paul can't listen in."

The man laughed, "well, I can let you use this one, but not for very long."

George thanked the man and sat down. He dialed Liz's phone number and waited…and waited…and waited. George heaved a sigh and hung up the phone. Why wouldn't she pick up? He wondered. He thought she might've been in bed, but after looking at his watch he saw that it was only 7:30.

He went up to the room and went into the room he and Ringo were sharing. He was on his bed reading a book.

"What'sa matter, Geo?" he asked closing his book.

George shook his head, "She didn't pick up."

"How come?" Ringo asked concern in his tone.

"I dunno rings." George shook his head in confusion.

"She's fine George. There's nothing that can hurt her anymore." Ringo said reassuringly.

George nodded, "Your right; I'll just call her tomorrow." He was still worried, but he knew Ringo was right. Liz was fine and he'd talk to her soon.

* * *

Liz got home with Beth and Geo around 8 o'clock. She yawned and tried to stay up with Beth and Geo, but, even though she didn't want to tell them so, they were boring her.

Geo noticed her droopy eyelids and big yawns around 9:45, "Liza, you can go to bed if you like." He said with a laugh.

"Oh, I'm alright; I'm waiting for George to call anyway." Liz yawned again.

"Liz, he's not gonna call now, it's almost 10 o'clock." Beth said. Liz was disappointed, she missed him a lot and wanted to talk to him.

"Don't worry, Liza," Geo said, "I'm sure he's fine."

"Oh, no it's not that," Liz blushed, "I just miss him is all."

Geo grinned at his niece, "It's alright to miss him, Liza." He said standing up from the couch, "But it's also good to go to bed too."

Liz smirked and got up and followed him up the stairs to bed with another yawn.

George got in bed around 10, but he didn't actually go to sleep until around midnight and even then he couldn't stat asleep long.

He woke up around 4 in the morning, and couldn't wait anymore. He slowly got out of bed and went to the phone in the main room. He knew she was most likely asleep, but he hoped she would still answer; he wouldn't have time to later.

The phone rang and rang and rang and George just about gave up when a sleepy voice filled his ears.

"Hello?" the voice asked.

"Oh, uh, I'm looking for Liz." George wondered if he dialed the wrong number.

"This is George isn't it?"

"She told you about me, huh?" George said with a chuckle. He didn't know exactly who he was talking to but he had an idea it was Liz's uncle George.

"Yeah, do you want me to wake her up?"

"Oh, well I don't want you to do that, just tell her I called?" George was somewhat disappointed.

Liz could hear the phone ringing. What time was it? She looked at her clock and groaned at the time; 4 o'clock? Who would call at four in the morning? She snuggled back into her warm blankets and closed her eyes.

Then it suddenly hit her; George would be the only one to call at 4 in the morning, right? She jumped out of bed and flew out her door.

"Alright, George, I'll tell her you call-,"

"WAIT!" Liz stumbled down the stairs.

Geo laughed at her and said; "Well it looks like you get to tell her yourself."

He handed her the phone and went back up to bed.

"George?" Liz asked excitedly.

"Liz, love!" George said, "How you been?"

"Oh, George, I miss you!" she said plopping down on the couch; "I know that sounds terribly girly, but I do!" she stopped when she heard him laughing at her.

"Why'd you stop?" he asked with a giggle.

"Because you were laughing!" she pouted.

"I only laugh because I miss you too." George said, "I tried to call earlier, but you didn't answer."

"We weren't home," Liz sighed, "We went out to dinner. Sorry I missed it though." Liz closed her eyes and listened to George talk to her. After a while she stopped responding.

"Liz? You still there?" he asked.

"Yes George, I'm listening." Liz said grinning, "I gotta go George, or I might fall asleep on the phone."

"Am I boring you that much, Lizzie?" George giggled.

"No, but the phone woke me up and I'm tired." Liz complained, "I love you, George, but I gotta go back to sleep."

"Alright, alright," George said, "I love you too, Liz."

Liz felt bad for wanting to sleep, and he knew it too.

"Don't feel bad, love, I gotta go too," he said reassuringly, "John just got up." he knew she'd just grinned.

"Tell him I said hi!" she said happily.

"I will love, bye." George said.

"I love you, bye George," Liz yawned and hung up the phone.

* * *

It was February 21st, and Liz was out looking for something to get George for his birthday. The only problem she was having was, she had no idea what he wanted.

She talked to him several times in the past few days and not once did he hint on what he could possibly want.

She went into the old record shop and looked at the guitars, he could get any guitars he wanted now, and Liz could barely buy him a record.

She started to wonder whether he still liked to read and went to the book store across the street, but once again came up empty.

After a long time of looking, Liz just gave up and went home. When asked if she found a good present for George after dinner Liz groaned.

"Who knew buying a present for a 21 year old boy would be this difficult?" she complained.

"Liza," Geo laughed, "The only thing a 21 year old boy wants on his birthday is booze and a 20 year old girl."

"But he already drinks, and I am a 20 year old girl!" Liz said, "Besides, I think Win- John- already has the 'booze' covered."

After that the rest of the day went by rather slowly for Liz, and she was grateful when it ended, because then it was the day she got to see George again.

"Hey, George, what do you want for your birthday?" Paul asked on the way back from their last show.

George shrugged, "I dunno, and I don't really care either."

"I totally get dibs on bringing the booze!" John said, getting a giggle from Paul and Ringo. George figured he would.

"So is there going to be an actual party?" George asked Paul with a cocked eyebrow.

"Yes, we planned it all with Liz, but I'm not telling you where it is though."

The rest of the day went rather quick for George, since he could barely keep his eyes open much longer when they got back to the hotel. George was glad he could get to sleep so easily, because he was excited about going home and seeing Liz again.

* * *

"C'MON BETH!" Liz yelled waiting at the door with Geo, "HURRY UP!"

Geo laughed and shoved Liz playfully out the door when Beth had caught up with them at the car.

They shot down the road to the airport, and Liz could barely contain her excitement; she was finally gonna get to see George again.

When they got to the airport the first person from the Beatles group they saw was Brian, and he looked rather relieved to be home.

Liz looked around nervously and saw John and Paul. She smiled when they walked toward them and hugged her tight.

"Good to see you again, Russo!" John said grinning.

"Hello Winnie…" she seemed preoccupied to John…

She watched as Ringo walked into view with a suitcase and then she saw him step out from behind Ringo.

His eyes scanned the crowd for her and he dropped his suitcase and walked quickly towards her when he caught sight of her in her pretty purple dress.

Liz on the other hand ran to his and wrapped her arms around him when they met in the middle. He twirled her around and kissed her cheeks longingly.

She laughed and hugged him again, "Oh George, I missed you!" he kissed her face again and she desperately want him to kiss her again.

"I missed you too!" he said as Ringo handed him his abandoned suitcase, "Thanks Ringo." He held Liz's hand until he announced he had to go home to see him mum and Dad and brother before anything else.

"Don't worry love, I'll see you tonight." He kissed her mouth gently before he left and Liz couldn't wait until that night.

**Ok, I know, really girly, but Review anyway!**


	21. Chapter 20- Part 2

**Hi, this chapter is split into two parts, because it was too long for one chapter to me. So read this and tell me what you think about a third story with Liz and George.**

**Chapter 20- "The End" part 2**

George entered his parent's house and was instantly attacked by his Mother's embrace.

"George, you're home!" she exclaimed excitedly.

"Yes, mum, I'm home," George laughed, "But I can stay too long."

"How come?" Harry asked entering the room. George smiled and hugged his 17 year old brother.

"I'm going to stay with Liz." George said sheepishly, not really sure how they'd react to that.

"So," Mrs. Harrison said pulling him to the couch, "You _finally_ figured it out, huh?"

George blushed, "Yeah, and it seems everyone had it figured out long before I did."

"Of course, George," his Mother responded, "It was quite obvious."

George giggled nervously and looked around his parent's living room. It looked virtually the same except for the new couch by the window.

His Mother got up to get the some tea and Harry plopped down on the couch next to George slyly.

"So, you and Liz?" he asked wiggling his eyebrows.

George bit his lip, "Uhh, yeah." he said, "Why?"

"I dunno," Harry shrugged, "You're staying at her place tonight?"

"Yes, Harry," George rolled his eyes, trying to mask his discomfort, "I just told you that." He was surprised at how nervous his younger was making him.

Harry laughed and threw his arm around George's shoulders, "Don't worry George," he said slyly, "Ya know, because you know what she wants…"

George gulped, "What- what's that exactly?" George was really nervous.

Harry rolled his eyes, "Oh, you know George…"

* * *

Liz was getting ready for bed when she heard her window slide open. She grinned and finished brushing her teeth quickly before going back to her room.

She saw George sprawled out on her bed pretending to be asleep. She giggled and sat down next to him.

"What're you doing?" she asked smiling down at him.

"I was waiting for you to finish brushing your teeth." He said sitting up and pulling her into his arms.

"Why? You could've come in there." she said.

"Well, it's really hard to kiss you when there's a toothbrush in your mouth; and where's the romance in that?" he said kissing her face.

Liz laughed, "I never thought I'd hear that come from your mouth while talking to me."

George laughed too, "Me either." He kissed her lips and she melted into him almost immediately. She sighed against his mouth and George brought her closer as he deepened their kiss quite a bit.

Though Liz loved the way he felt, it made her rather uncomfortable. She pulled away and scooted away from him.

"Liz," George said quietly, "You alright?"

"I-I uh," Liz stuttered, "W-wha- um- I-,"

"Liz," George scooted back to her, "I'm not sure we're thinking about the same thing, but I want you to know that I- uh," he suddenly had no idea how to talk to her, "I'm not gonna force you to…ya know…"

Liz looked at him for a second, thinking about a good answer for that. She grabbed his arm and pulled herself back to him, "I know George," he smiled and kissed her again, "I love you George."

"I love you too Liz," he said quietly. He kissed her again and she put her head on his shoulder, "Let's go to sleep, love."

She nodded and got up to turn out the light before climbing under the covers with him. She put her head back on his shoulder and he wrapped his arms around her as she fell asleep.

He kissed her forehead and she sighed as he closed his own eyes and went to sleep.

* * *

Around 9 o'clock the next morning, Geo knocked on the door.

George laughed when Liz groaned and covered her head.

"Liza?" Geo asked sounding confused, "Is someone in there?"

Liz giggled, "What is I said yes?" she said loudly from under her covers.

Geo hesitantly opened the door and peaked in, ""Well, Liz…and George…Beth says time to get up."

Liz groaned and George sat up. Liz ruffled his hair and kissed him lightly before pulling him downstairs.

Beth was in the kitchen making breakfast when they came in.

"Morning, George, morning, Liz." She said without turning around.

George frowned and sat down next to Liz. She suddenly looked as if she remembered something. "Happy birthday George!"

He smiled at her, "Thanks Liz." He said as Beth put a plate of eggs in front of them.

The doorbell suddenly rang and Liz hoped up to get it. George giggled at her as he watched her run for the door.

Liz opened the door and was greeted by Mike and Paul. Mike stared at her in her pajama shorts and tank top.

"Don't, stare, Michael." Paul said shoving his brother through the door as Liz blushed.

"George is in the kitchen, um I'm gonna go change." Without a second glance at Mike, she ran up the stairs and hurried into her room. She put her purple dress back on and went to fix her hair and brush her teeth.

When she came back down the stairs she saw John peeking his head in and look at her. She went to the door and opened it for them. She giggled at John and how he held his son on his hip.

"Hi guys!" she exclaimed. She'd only met Cynthia once, but she remembered she liked her a lot.

"Hey, Russo," John said, "You remember Cynthia?" she smiled at Liz and Liz waved to her.

"Hi," the little boy said. John grinned at him.

"This is Julian!" John said handing their son to Cynthia.

"Hi, Julian." Liz said waving to the little boy.

He grinned at her before Cynthia took him into the kitchen.

Liz suddenly made a face at John, "Did you bring-," Liz started to ask, but his cocky grin stopped him.

"You know I did, Russo," he said, "Why the face?"

Liz shrugged, "I dunno, just don't expect me to drink any, and no getting drunk!"

She knew John was bringing the alcohol, but she wanted this party to be…suitable.

"I didn't really expect you to drink any, and Cynthia said I could only bring it if we didn't over do it, so don't worry."

Liz was going to say something else to him when George went running up the stairs.

"George?" she asked with a frown. She followed him up to her room, "You ok?"

"Liz!" he exclaimed, "You didn't tell me my party was now!" he sais pulling his shirt over his head, and looking for the clean one he'd brought.

Liz giggled at him and took his hand, "It's not till tonight, I just invited everyone over a little bit early; to hang out a little bit."

George stopped abruptly, "Oh, well then I'm sorry for freaking out." Liz giggled and put her arms around him. He kissed her nose as the doorbell rang again.

George laughed as Liz pulled him back downstairs and answered the door.

"HELLO!" Ringo said loudly as he entered the house, "Glad this is the right address, because that would have been very awkward it if wasn't…"

Liz laughed and hugged Ringo before leading him to the kitchen with everybody else.

"So, Liz, I think we need introductions." Geo said frowning at all the people standing in the kitchen.

Liz laughed and introduced Geo to Paul and Mike, Cynthia, Julian, and John, Ringo and his girlfriend Maureen, and of course he met George again.

Liz re-introduced John to Beth and Beth remembered him quite well for making Liz cry the first time. John remembered her too, but his memory of meeting wasn't as bad hers.

* * *

"Can we open presents now!?" John asked jumping up and down like a little kid.

Liz laughed and George nodded his approval. John went to get his present for George and presented him with a case of beer.

"Classy John." Paul said from the corner.

"Well, what did you get him, then!" John protested, as George handed out the beer.

Paul stood up and handed George a neatly wrapped package. George opened it and smiled, while John tried to get a look at what it was.

"Well, what is it, Georgie!?" John asked childishly.

"It's Bob Dylan's latest LP, if you must know John." George said passing it to John, "Thanks Paul."

Paul nodded his response and they went on with the presents. Ringo got George a book he'd wanted for a while, and Beth cam out with the cake as her and Geo's present. Then it came to Liz, and everyone looked at her expectantly.

"Well, I had a little trouble," she said looking at her hands, "I didn't really get you anything, George…"

John gasped audibly and dramatically, but George just wrapped his arms around her, "That's alright, love," he said in her ear, "You didn't have to get me anything."

She smiled and kissed his mouth quickly before John could start making fun of them.

The rest of the evening went quite well, they had cake and Liz shared a beer with George. They all stayed up quite late, and when everyone had gone it was George and Liz on the couch together.

Liz sighed and he rubbed her arms lovingly before kissing the top of her head.

"Thank you for the party, Liz," he said closing his eyes for a moment, "I had lots of fun."

"I did too," Liz said nuzzling his cheek, "And you're welcome."

He smiled at her, "Should I be going home, or do I stay here again?" he asked not really wanting to drive home.

Liz sat up and looked at him, "You can stay here if you like." She said shrugging. She started to clean up the cup and plates from the cake.

He watched her quietly; she picked up the mess John and Julian had made on the table with the plastic cups in her pretty purple dress.

She noticed him watching her and became very self conscious. She stopped and looked at him biting her lip.

"Did I tell you I like you in that dress?" he asked standing up and moving close to her. He put his hand on her hips and kissed her mouth softly.

"Thank you George…" she said blushing. He like how he could make her blush so much. He kissed her again and she put her arms around his neck to kiss him back.

When they pulled apart George took the cups and plates from her, and put them down on the table.

"Lets go on the bed, I'll help you clean up tomorrow." He kissed her again before she could argue. She nodded and followed him upstairs to her room.

As they fell asleep in each other's embrace, George knew that was the best birthday party he'd ever had, and he knew Liz was the best girlfriend he'd ever had; He didn't want to lose her for anything.

**THE END! Ok, now tell me what you thought of the WHOLE story, and whether I should do another story with George and Liz. Also, tell me what you didn't like about it, and who your favorite character was.**


End file.
